Dont Trust Me
by tommyloves
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy always gets what he wants. And now he has his eyes set on the most untouchable of flowers. Lily Potter. Dont trust Me.
1. Chapter 1

I heaved my trunk off my bed and it fell to the floor with a thump… ugh I had no upper body strength, hence I play seeker. I was heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. My mom and Dad aka Ginny and Harry Potter were out getting groceries, leaving me and Albus to pack up our stuff. James graduated from Hogwarts last year, and was now going into an auror training program, but until the training was complete he had to live here, ha loser.

I turned to my full length mirror, I sighed, I hadn't grown at all this summer, I still stood at my tiny five ft tall. I had a really petite build. My hair had certainly grown though, now my inky black waves reached my waist.

My big green eyes were the exact shade of my father's, which were thickly fringed in really dark long lashes, which eliminates my need for eye makeup. I inherited my mother's little pixie nose and famous Weasley freckles. My lips were naturally a really dark shade of red. And my pearly whites were nice and straight (thanks to my Aunt Hermione and her teeth maintaining charms).

I was wearing a tied died t-shirt, a pair of worn light wash shortie shorts, a couple threaded necklaces with hand blown glass beads on them (me and my brother James made them this summer), and my red low top converse that were completely decked out with awesome little doodley things. Like my left shoe was named Phineas, so across the shoe toe read PHINEAS in thick black sharpie. My right shoe was named Bruce so across my left shoe toe read BRUCE in fat blue sharpie letters. All my mates had left a little design on my lovely red converse, but that was another story for another time.

"Checking your self out Lilypop?" My brother James laughed.

"Merlin James, KNOCK!"

"Woah there Lils, I was just kidding around," James reasoned his eyes lit with humor, he plonked himself down on my bed.

James was a pretty handsome kid I suppose, all the girls liked him. His black hair was all curly, his eyes were hazel like my grandpa's James were apparently and they were really pretty, his nose was nice and straight, he had a charming smile, he had a few freckles across his cheeks, he was really tall, about 6 ft 5, and was pretty buff. He was a really nice kid, and he was really funny, but he annoyed the crap out of me.

"What ever,"

"Excited for yer fifth year?" James asked with genuine curiosity.

"I guess so," I murmured sitting down at the foot of my bed, looking at the lines in the wood flooring.

"Pissed you didn't get prefect?" James asked sarcastically.

I looked over at him with eyebrows raised, I wasn't really a bad kid, but in no way was I goody two shoes. Really none of us Potter children were, we all had to much Weasley prankster in us and a Potter sense of adventure.

James chuckled.

"Your still trying for the team though right?" he asked.

I snorted "Obviously, just because Albus is the all high and mighty Gryffindor Team Captain doesn't mean I'm not trying out, I mean seriously James, I've been on the team since my second year."

"Good, the team would suck without your righteous presence," James said with mock admiration.

"Plonker," I growled and through a pillow at his head.

James caught the pillow and set it back behind his head and grinned widely at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ah, I cant believe I'm not going back this year," James mused.

"I can," I said happily.

"You're not going to miss me?" James asked playing all hurt.

"Nope," I said popping the P.

James laughed and reached up and mussed up my hair. I swatted his hand away.

"Don't worry Albus will still be there to ward off all those admirers,"

I scoffed "Albus will be to busy looking at himself in the mirror to pay attention to my love life."

James got all quite but he knew it too. Albus was a self centered arrogant prick, but hey he was our brother.

It was then that the all mighty Albus decided to grace us with his presence.

"Speak of the devil," I grumbled.

Sure Albus was really handsome too (or so I've been told by every girl at Hogwarts), he had big brown eyes, he was naturally really pale and didn't have any freckles, him and James had the same charming smile, his black hair was gelled into a funky foe hawk, and he wore these really kick ass glasses (of course I would never tell him I liked them, I mean NO ONE needs to give him an ego boost) they had really wide square like lens and thick black plastic frames, they were kinda vintage. He was like 6ft tall and was lankier then James but he wasn't a scrawny beans.

He always dressed really trendy, with his skinny jeans and converse of every color and style.

Albus just glowered threateningly at me and said "Did you steal my red jeans?"

"Albus I don't know if you have noticed but you are ten times bigger then me, why on earth would I steal your jeans!?"

Albus turned his glare to James.

James chuckled and said "Mate, I don't like my jeans skin tight, I need more room for my-"

I covered my ears with my hands and began singing the abc's… I mean really… I didn't need to hear that.

I heard James roar with laughter and uncovered my ears, Albus was looking down at me with an amused expression which was instantly exchanged for a scowl.

"Well my red skinny jeans are still missing,"

"Your such a girl Albie," I groaned.

"Shut up midget," he fired back.

"Merlin! You two stop fighting! Albus go check downstairs," James cut us off.

Albus glared at me before turning and stalking out.

"Stupid git," I hissed.

"He is so angstY," James laughed.

"I really don't want to go to the burrow tonight," I grumbled.

"Aww c'mon Lils, it's the last night of summer, we always go to the burrow," James reasoned, but he knew it was moot, mum and dad would make me go regardless.

You know I don't think any one really realizes how many blooming Weasleys there are. We breed like rabbits! There is an entire clan of us!

Introducing the younger generation:

Teddy Lupin aka my dad's godson and my best friend. Teddy's grandma died when he was three and then my dad got custody of him. Teddy was all tall and ruggedly handsome. He was about 25 now. Him and my psychotic cousin Vic had a nasty break up a few years back. But I mean honestly that woman was insane! She was all girly, and whiney and clingy. Gah, I don't know how Teddy put up with her for so long. But finally he couldn't take her anymore, and she was pushing marriage at the poor chap. Teddy had been away for a year now, he went on a Dragon wrangling expedition through Asia and The Middle East with my Uncle Charlie. (He is coming back tonight!)

Victoire whiner-pants Weasley aka frigid bitch. She was so manipulative! But hey she was gorgeous and very curvy. She is like a Barbie Doll, a whining, bitchy, psychotic Barbie Doll that n one plays with. She is like 24 and works as a dress robe model.

James Sirius Potter aka annoying yet loveable big brother. Ha well James is James. You gotta love em. I think he was like 19 now.

Molly Weasley aka miss prissy pants who ate a goody two shoes. Uncle Percy's daughter. Enough said. She James' age (Ravenclaw).

Albus pompous brat Potter. Prick. He was in his seventh year this year (Gryffindor).

Rose Weasley aka cheap whore. Rose gets around… her and Vic get along quite well… both plastic Barbies. Rose use to be me "big sister" but then… I don't really know what happened.

Lucy Weasley aka Uncle Percy's cool daughter. Lucy was fantastic. She was a hard core hippie! All vegetarian and Zen. Merlin I love that cousin. I'm still doubting her parentage though. I mean seriously just look at Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope they are like RULES! And then there is Lucy all peace and love. Ha it cracks me up. Lucy was entering her sixth year (Hufflepuff).

Hugo Weasley aka Albus's mini me. Hugo tries so hard to be EXACTLY like Albus. I mean he even got glasses exactly like Albus's and popped out the lenses! He walks, talks, and dresses like Albus! And Albus encourages him! He thinks it rudy lovely! So just like Albus, Hugo is out to make my life miserable, one prank and mean jibe at a time. Ha and to think Hugo was my best friend at one time. Hugo was in my year (Gryffindor).

Dom Weasley aka EMO. Dom was a sweetie but she was erm slightly strange (which one of us Weasleys-Potters aren't??). Her blonde hair is hairsprayed to perfection so that it sweeps out in front of one of her eyes and its all teased on the side. She is really pale, due to her phobia of the sun, I mean she NEVER goes out in then sun… ever… she was always like "ahhhh it burns, it's too bright ahhhhh!" she wears a lot of eyeliner and is always all decked out in her Emo ensembles. She hates eating in front of other people, (outside of the lovely Weasley Family). We were really close. Around people she didn't know she got completely shy and wouldn't open her mouth. But around her friends she was a little social butterfly. Her parents are convinced it was a "stage". She is a Gryffindor my year.

Fred Weasley aka the prank master. Uncle George's prodigy. Freddy was a funny kid. If anything ever blew up all eyes are on Freddy. And I loved his hair, it was like he got struck with lightening, every strand stood straight up! He is a third year Gryffindor.

Louis Weasley aka Freddy's right hand man. Freddy and Louis were inseparable. Louis was a really sweet kid, and fairly intuitive too. Him and Freddy are always plotting some sort of master scheme. He is also a third year Grffy.

Rounding up the pack was Roxanne Weasley aka the little one. She was the youngest. She really really really really likes the color purple. She is entering her first year this year… house undecided (I'm hoping for a slytherin, I mean really? We need at least one slytherin in the fam!)

"Our family is weird," I announced.

"Oh really, what gave you that idea?" James smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alas another chapter READ AND REVIEW_

_**Scorpius POV **_

_**I sat down on my bed. I had just finished packing up all my stuff for school tomorrow. I was going into my Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Thank Merlin! I was so ready to get the hell out of the bloody house. I was Slytherin Quiditich Captain this year. Merlin I loved Quiditich, it was probably one of the only things that has kept me sane all these years. My mom, Astoria, died when I was seven years old. Things were never the same after that. My dad surely was never the same, he shut himself up, and shut me out. **_

"_**Scorpius?" my step-mother Rachelle called. **_

_**Ok so it wasn't that I didn't like Rachelle, its just that she is like a few years older then me! She is old enough to be my big bloody sister! Of course I knew what my Dad saw in her. She was bloody gorgeous and had an amazing body. I know right I'm having dirty thoughts about my step-mother **_**but I mean really, we went to Hogwarts together! She was a seventh year when I was a first year, she tutored me in Charms… thats how her and my Dad met. I mean I didn't even know they kept in contact until after my fifth year when he announced their engagement! But Dad did seem happier with her around, I mean he even cracked a smile every other month now! There had been some talk of her being a gold digger, but honestly I don't think Dad would care if she was, she was really good to him. **

**It was all blooming ludicrous.**

**God I hated living here, at Malfoy Manor. This place is so dark and eerie and creepy. This place is huge too. My Grandparents occupied the west wing. And I occupied the not west wing. Ok so its not that I don't like my grandparents, I love my grandmother she is a pretty nice old lady.**

**But my grandfather, god he was just a great big bucket of joy and love. He was probably the bitterest old man on the bloody planet, he was always bitching about the war, and shit. That was one of the reasons I was relieved to go to Hogwarts, to get a great deal of distance away from him. (Has anyone else every noticed that his name, Lucius, was really close to Lucifer? Just throwing that out there)**

"**Yes Rachelle?" I called back. **

**Rachelle came into my room. She was wearing a very tight little top that showed off… a lot… some very tight slacks, and some mile high heals. She was like the definition of what the American foreign exchange student at Hogwarts called a MILF.**

"**How are you Scorpius?" she asked taking a seat next to me. **

"**Just lovely how about you Rachelle?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. Ok so I was red blooded male I couldn't help but flirt with her…**

"**Oh Scorpius, you have always been such a charmer, I'm doing just fine thank you, are you excited for school?" Rachelle asked. **

**Uh she was trying the whole mom thing on me. **

"**Yes I am very excited thank you, I cant wait to learn all the wonders my professors have to teach me," I said pleasantly. **

"**Oh I'm sure Scorpius," Rachelle said with a giggle. **

"**Have you given any thought as to what your planning on doing next year?" she asked overly casually. **

"**Dad sent you didn't he," I asked bluntly. **

"**Of course not Scorpius, I was just curious as to what my step-sons plans were for the future," she played all innocent but I saw right threw her. **

"**Well first of all I'm thinking of becoming a male prostitute, and then as I rise through society I hope to start smuggling drugs across the borders, but don't worry Rachelle between my spreading of STDS and drug lording I'll still be living here with my thirty two cats and my gay lover." I sighed ahppily. **

"**Well it sounds like you have you goals set, but I'm not going to be the one breaking it to your father that his son wants to be a dirty gay crack whore with thirty two cats," Rachelle laughed as she got up and strolled out the door. **

**Honestly I was planning on becoming an Auror. The first Auror in the Malfoy family. I was thinking maybe I could help save my family reputation that way, seeing if they even let me into the training program, but really if they didn't it would be just plain prejudice! I got top marks in all my classes. Lucius was going to freak when he heard my plan, dad might freak too. But hey it was my bloody life and I could do with it as I bloody pleased!**

**I walked over to my desk, it was piled high with letters. Ha everyone wanted to be my pen pal, too bad I didn't reply to many of them. **

**Top of the pile was a letter from my good friend Lucas Zabini, Merlin he was a cool kid. Lucas was who I would refer to as my best friend. He was about my height maybe shorter at like 6ft tall. His hair was dark brown and it was all messy. He had a smile that made all the girls swoon (it was almost as yummy as my own, or so I've been told). Lucas was a really smart kid too, I liked having a smart friend, I could actually have conversations with the chap. He was playing Quiditich too, on **_**my **_**team, he played chaser (like me). **

**Anyways he just wrote to me about the usual, apparently he had gotten lucky with a couple of birds recently. Good on em. **

**Then I got a letter from a certain ms Rose Weasley. Ha she was sucha slag, I don't know any guys who haven't gone there with her. But I humored her every now and again with a quick letter, I mean wasn't there a saying "Keep your friends close, and your quick fuck slightly more distant." **

**Thinking of Rose makes me think of her giant family, and her family makes me think of her cousin Albus, my nemesis. Albus was the biggest bastard on the planet. He was egotistical and just a bloody arsehole. He thought just because he was Potter he could rule the school. Well I have a news flash for him it wasn't his school to rule it was mine. I wanted to slap those stupid glasses off his disgust mug and crush them into a million pieces, and then crush him into a million pieces. Ha well I had one up on him this year. I got Head Boy. I couldn't wait to rub it in his girly face. Bloody bitch. I was going to give him so many detentions his big fat head was going to pop. **

**The next letter I pulled out was from Lucas's little sister Enya. Merlin she was a wonderful little girl. She was a about six, and she was practicing writing, so she would send me a letter every now and again. Honestly I loved writing to her (no I'm not a sick fuck). It kind of just reminded me that not everyone on this earth was a completely ruined. She was so innocent, she would write to me about kittens, and about how she liked flowers. Lucas really liked that I got on so well with Enya (Enya was everything to him), I didn't particularly like his dad though, but of course I was completely polite when ever I talk to him. Lucas's mom never seems to be home though. Apparently she goes to one social gathering after another, and when she wasn't at one, she was getting ready for one. **

**I felt so bad for Enya, I mean Lucas was a big boy he could take care of him self, but Enya couldn't. She was usually stuck in her room all day. I mean her Dad was gone all day at work, so he hired a nanny to watch Enya. Her nanny, Maggie, was a very nice elderly woman. She was very round and happy. But Maggie was no substitute for a mother and a father. I remembered one letter of Enya's, she told me about how sad she was that her mommy wasn't home, and that daddy hadn't taught her how to ride a broom yet. The next day Lucas and I taught her how to ride a broom. **

**This letter described how sad Enya was now that Lucas was heading off to school and now she would have no one to play with. I told her to see is Maggie could arrange for a playdate for her and some other little children, I mean there had to be some decent six year old friends in England right? **

**The rest of the letters were from random women, I didn't bother opening or reading any of them. Most of them were probably pissy one night stands who were convinced we had "that special thing", or some other bull shit. Regardless. **

**Tonight, after begging and begging my father and Lucius, Lucas and I were going out to London. Lucas and I were planning on going clubbing at some muggle clubs, not that they knew that, they thought we were hanging out with some chums from school at the three broomsticks.**

**I looked at the clock. Merlin! It had gotten rather late. I yanked off my clothes and jumped into the shower. After the shower I grabbed a black shirt, a pair of really nice jeans, and my white addidas. I grabbed my favorite silver watch and ran a brush threw my hair quickly, my hair was usually a mess, but hey the women seemed to like it (correction they loved it). I put on a bit of cologne and brushed my teeth. **

**I looked quickly back at the mirror and smiled, dashing as always. I grabbed my wand (I was seventeen now bitches!) and raced down the stairs. With a quick good bye to my father and a quick peck on the cheek for Rachelle, I was off. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Lily POV**

**We arrived at the burrow at like five. I halted at the door… I really didn't want to do this. My dad came up behind me and kissed my head, and slipped passed me and went through the door. My mother followed with a "Come on Darling."**

**Albus strutted passed me like the king of England, his nose couldn't be higher in the air. **

**James wrapped an arm around my shoulders and towed me inside. **

"**See you on the other side," I whispered frantically.**

**As usual all the grown ups were congregated inside, the minute I walked in the door I was immediately grabbed into a hug, I was passed around the room hug to hug, they all asked the same questions "Are you excited for school" "How was your summer" blah blah blah, I acted as polite as I could. Once I was finally hugged by everyone I ended up by the door to the back yard. **

**I stood for a minute catching my breath. After a minute James appeared next to me. We were both panting slightly, with traumatized looks on our faces. **

**I opened the door and went outside, James followed. **

**Alas, the cousins. **

**Albus and Hugo were sitting acting all cool and posh in some old lawn chairs, they looked like they were posing for a Calvin Kline add for Merlin's sakes!**

**Molly was sitting reading under a tree.**

**Lucy was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the lawn meditating. **

**Vic and Rose were sitting by a little card table, Vic had a little make up compact out and was fixing her make up. Rose was reading what looked like some trashy girl magazine with a picture off a thong on the front, she was chewing Wizard Lasting Bubble gum and blowing giant bubbles before popping them with her teeth and chewing the gum for a second then blowing another bubble.**

**Dom was sitting in the shadows of the burrow with a giant black umbrella over her head, she was scribbling something down into a little black book with skulls and emo stuff like that on it. Dom like writing depressing poetry, u DO NOT disturb Dom when she is writing. She was covered in black lace… was she wearing a tutu? **

**Louis and Hugo were messing with what I figured was a Potions set of some sort… what were they making?… never mind I completely didn't want to know. **

**Roxanne was sitting down by Vic and Rose staring at Vic put on her makeup. Merlin No!!!!!!! no more poor Weasley girls could be snatched up by the world of Fake Barbie Sluts!**

"**Hey Roxy!" I called frantically. **

**Her dark brown curls bounced as she ran happily towards me.**

"**Lily!" she shouted jumping up into my arms. **

"**Hey there sport!" I giggled giving her a big hug. **

**Damn that girl was huge (not fat, just really lean and tall, like her mum). **

"**How has your summer been Rox?" I asked my hand intertwined with hers, and we made our way out into the grass next to Lucy (James already went over there and broke her meditative state. **

"**It's been sooo good Lily! I got a Purple cat!" Roxy gushed happily, ha Vic's slagness had yet to taint her, double HA!**

"**Awesome sauce! What did you name it?" I asked, I really was mildly curious about this purple feline. **

"**Grape," Roxy said, with a smirk. It was all rather endearing. **

"**Hello ladies!" Lucy said grinning as we sat down. I leaned over and gave her a giant hug. **

"**Hey there Lu," I grinned, her presence was positively tranquil, like I said love this one. **

**Roxy reached over and gave both James and Lucy a hug. **

"**Lucy, why do you sit like that and hum?" Roxy asked curiously. **

"**Well Roxy its called meditating," and with that Lucy went into a very indepth lecture on what meditating was, and why it helped you etc. **

"**I want to try!" Roxy exclaimed. **

"**Come on then, James, Lily would you like to try as well?" **

**I beamed and nodded, James did too. **

**Lucy scooted over so we could all sit cross legged on the blanket. **

**So there we sat, four Weasleys/ Potters, meditating on a bright blue blanket in the middle of the lawn, surrounded by plastics, male model wannabees, mad scientists, a certain doom and gloom cupcake, and heaps of hugging old people. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think!? Tell me PLEASE!?**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Potter POV

"Time to eat kids!" Grandmum Weasley called from the door way.

James shot off his arse "Food!" he shouted and ran towards the door.

"Idiot," I muttered and scrambled to my feet, then I let a hand down and helped Roxy off the ground.

Lu leaped (yes we Weasleys leap now a days, you can walk down the halls at Hogwarts and go "Oh look another leaping Weasley") up with a serene amount of poise. Roxy and I helped her fold up the blanket and then followed the rest of the cousins towards the burrow.

As we walked towards the door, Vic and turned around and stared right at me then turned to Rose, who looked back at me too, then they both smirked whispered quietly and snickered.

"Bitches," I hissed loudly.

"Lily," Lucy chided me gently, of course she saw the entire interaction so she knew my word choice was completely necessary, I think she was just saying it for Roxy's sake, who was staring up at me with wide eyes. Merlin those eyes were so big and innocent, they were the formula for insta-guilt.

"Roxy never say bad words ok? I think I'm going to go wash my mouth out with soap, Lu would you like to do the honors of scrubbing my tongue?" I asked playing serious.

"It would be my honor," Lu giggled and she offered me her arm and we made our way to the bathroom.

The minute the door was shut I groaned dramatically.

"Relax Lily, the vibes your sending off are very -" Lucy began to try to ease my tension with big fancy hippie words.

"Give it a rest Lu, I just want to beat their faces in," I groaned

Lu giggled and wrapped her arms around my in a tight quick hug.

"You're a silly one Lily," she giggled.

"Merlin don't get all lovey on me you bloody hippie," I laughed and hugged her back.

Lu just smiled.

"Have I mentioned I love your skirt?" I asked. She was just too cute, her hippie skirt thing (I don't know what you call it) went down to her ankles and it was blood red, she was wearing a white tank top with a green sweater toppy thing, black sandals, and a white head band that went around her head, her long orangey-red hair was a complete mess around her freckly face. Her big blue eyes were all sparkly and serene, I always thought she had mermaid eyes.

She never wore any make up. Ever. Apparently a lot of products are tested on House elves or something, or maybe it was bunnies, eh I don't remember and I'm not about to ask her or else she will go into this intense rampage. But she just boycotts makeup all together and promotes inner beauty.

"Oh thanks, have I mentioned I love you t-shirt?" she asked with a smile, we went on a t-shirt dying excursion and dyed a bunch of t-shirt together this summer.

"Bleh c'mon, lets go, I'm starving," I rubbed my tummy emphasizing my point.

Lu laughed and followed me back down stairs.

The minute we reached the dinning room we were ushered to the kids table. I popped a squat next to Dom and James, Lu sat across from me next to Roxy and Molly. Dom sat on they other side of Molly and looked entirely put out that she still had to sit at the kiddy table. Ha! Bitch. Teddy still loved sitting at the kiddy table even in his old age. Speaking of which where was my best friend? Wasn't he suppose to be here already?

I swear to Merlin if I don't get to see him before I leave I'm going to be blooming pissed! Bloody idiot! I haven't seen him in a year! I missed him sooo much it was crazy! He was probably the only reason I wasn't moping my ass off right now.

I looked over a Dom, she was glaring intensely at her plate.

"What did the china do to you Domi-do?" I asked amusedly.

Dom looked up and gave me a small smile, "Just thinking Lily-poo."

"Touché," I muttered.

Dom wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed, she smelled pungently of hairspray, its almost intoxicating. But as for me I had grown desensitized.

"Missing Teddy?" she whispered. Bloody hell, she always knew what I was thinking, well most of the time. Like I said we were tight.

I nodded glumly.

"Lily you guys have sent at least two letters to each other everyday, and then those notebooks you guys have," Dom said.

On his travels Teddy found these magic notebook things, its like muggle instant messaging on paper between two people. We talked for hours across the pages.

"I still bloody miss him," I mumbled.

"Don't worry he will be here soon," Dom said squeezing my shoulder tightly one last time and then dropping her arm.

"Lily what house do you think I'm going to be in?" Roxy asked from across me.

"I don't know Rox, I could see you any of the houses, I mean you'd do great in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin," I said, I mean honestly I was completely un prejudice on the other houses, it was the people in the house not the house itself. Roxy seemed very pleased with my answer and beamed down.

Rose snorted loudly, how lady like.

"Puh-lease Slytherin? If you got sorted into Slytherin your parents should disown you," Rose drawled.

Roxy's eyes got all wide and scared. INSTA-GUILT.

"Slytherin isn't a bad house Rose, if she gets sorted into Slytherin that means she is very good at problem solving, and that she is very witty-" I tried to reason.

"And that she is a conniving bitch," Albus cut me off. The kids table got completely quiet.

I sat in shock, did he really say that to little Roxy? Lucy sat in utter shock to, her mouth agape slightly. Dom was glaring at Al. Molly was glaring sternly, with those chiding eyes. Rose was smirking, bitch. Vic was staring at herself in her spoon (ha figures). Hugo looked slightly shocked but tried to plaster a smirk onto his face for his idol. Louis was looking down at his plate, he hated confrontations and bad words, he should've been a Hufflepuff, but like I said wherever Freddy goes Louis goes, and Freddy got sorted into Gryffindor. Even Freddy looked royally pissed, he was always looking out for his sister.

Roxy's eyes were all big and wet, poor kid. Albus was just sucha bloody git.

James leaned over and slapped Albus really hard on the back of the head.

"Owwww! James what the bloody hell was that for!" Albus whined. Whiner baby.

"Watch your language, despite what you may think the world doesn't bow down to you, I mean really how could you say that to Roxy?" James hissed, James was always happy, it was so rare to see him mad, it caught me off guard slightly. I really don't remember the last time I saw him mad.

Albus looked down ashamed, you see he still kinda looked up to James, if I would have said that he would have glared and fired off insults left and right, but it was James, it took a lot to piss em off. Albus was also slightly red with anger, he hated being told off, especially in front of people.

"Sorry Roxanne," Albus murmured.

"S'okay Albus," Roxanne said with a tiny smile, she was twiddling with one of her crazy curly curls.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go help Grandmum Weasley bring out food," I said and hopped up. I didn't do awkward silences.

"Me too," Dom mumbled, as she hopped up her tutu did too, it was awesome.

"Aye," Lu said and followed us.

Once we reached the kitchen we shared the same look "Albus is a giant prick, I cant believe he said that" type look.

We hurried and helped bring out the food. Grandmum was so happy for our help, so was mum, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Angelina.

Grandmum had made a feast as always. Food galore, of course she had millions of mouths to feed.

As we sat down and started chowing down. Merlin I may be a little thing but I could eat with the best of them. I just loved food, especially grandma's cooking. I piled my plate up.

"Rudy hell Lily, leave some food for the rest of us," Dom said with mock anger.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled between a bites of mashed taters. Mmmm I do love mashed potatoes, with white gravy and biscuits, yummy.

I looked up and Vic and Rose were staring at me with pure disgust, neither of them had ANY food on their plates. Anorexic Whores! Let me eat!

Next to me James was shoveling Chicken into his mouth and Lu was watching him with the most disgusted expression. I don't know if I mentioned this or if it went with out telling but Lu is a psycho vege head. She tried to convert me to her fruity vege ways but I love my meat too much. Bahumbug to you Lu!

There was a loud tapping coming from the front door.

"TEDDY!" I squealed and dropped on fork and ran to towards the door. I noticed Vic begin primping her hair checking her teeth, ha she didn't have chance rudy tart.

Everyone laughed at my enthusiasm.

I yanked open the front door but was a little confused, Instead of two people I saw four.

Of course there was My Awesome uncle Charlie (loved him) and My hunk of a best friend Teddy, but there was also a boy around my age and a tall girl/lady/woman.

The boy was as tall, about as tall as Albus, he had light blue eyes, olive-tone skinned tone, he looked almost greek, he had dark colored freckles across his cheeks and nose, pretty silky looking light brown hair, he was pretty skinny. He was wearing a pair of beat up light wash jeans, a navy blue t-shirt with a light blue plaid shirt over it, he was wearing a threaded nacklace like mine but instead of a glass bead it sported a metal cross. He looked like his name should be Evan or Nicolas or maybe even Sam.

The girl/lady/woman looked like she was maybe twenty eight. She was REALLY tall, taller then both Albus and James but maybe an inch shorter then Teddy. She wasn't like a tiny skinny thing, she was bigger boned. She had a pretty face. Her short black hair was cropped to her chin, and it seemed to accent her wide cheekbones. Her eyes were a hazy grey/green color. Her lips were a light baby pink and were a perfect double curve. Her milky caramel skin was flawless except for the scar that stretched down her right temple to right under her eye. She had another scare from under her jaw down her neck, and it disappeared down her grey blouse. She was sporting a knee length white caprice and pair of white beat up trainers. She looked like a total tomboy, I liked her already, who ever the ruddy hell she was.

"LILY!" Teddy shouted and yanked me into his arms.

I think it was then I realized how much I had missed him, even though really I only saw him over the summer, every break, and every Hogsmeade trip, not seeing him the past year… I missed him like crazy cakes.

"No more leaving Teddy Bear," I grumbled into his chest, gah I was such a bloody pansy.

Teddy squeezed me even tighter.

Slowly I pulled away and gave him a once over, you know making sure all his limbs were intact. He definitely had bulked up even more, rudy body builder, and "natural" blonde hair was even longer and it was pulled back into a ponytail by a leather strap.

"You've gotten fat," I giggled.

"Oh Lily love, I haven't even been here two minutes and already with the teasing!" Teddy laughed, he was grinning ear to ear.

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him really tight.

He hugged me back and whispered into my hair "It's all muscle."

I laughed and pulled away, then ran into uncle Charlie's arms. He was so cool not that I'm picking favorites but Uncle Charlie was just a lot like me, we got along amazing.

"Hey there Lils, how's my favorite niece?" Uncle Charlie asked. Ok just because I wasn't playing favorites doesn't mean he wasn't.

"Just smashing now that you guys are back!"

I looked curiously at the two others standing in the door way looking nervously at each other. I turned to Teddy with a questioning look.

Teddy sighed "Lily this is-"

"TEDDY!" my mom ran onto the scene.

She grabbed teddy and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Hey there Mom," Teddy chuckled.

Dad came in and he to gave Teddy a hug, while mom moved onto Charlie.

James sprinted in and tackled Teddy to the floor.

"James!" mom chided.

"Man I've missed you!" Teddy laughed as he staggered up of the floor.

"Merlin you've gotten fat," James exclaimed.

"It's not fat its muscle!" Teddy whined and yanked up his black polo to reveal his rock hard abdominals.

I poked his stomach. "Eww, fat," I said with mock disgust.

"Merlin I'm glad to be home," Teddy was beaming as wide as he could.

Teddy looked around the living room.

"Where is my other baby brother?" he asked curiously.

"Probably off staring at himself some where," I said nonchalantly.

Teddy sighed, "I thought that was just a little fifth year stage."

"Well your little fifth year stage seems to have lasted two years," I grumbled. Cough Albus is a prick cough cough.

Dom and Lu walked onto the scene.

"Hey there Dom! Lu!" Teddy hugged them both at the same time.

"Nice tutu Dom," Teddy praised tugging on the frothy fabric.

"Thanks Teddy," Dom blushed. Lupin Charm, worked every time.

"Oh Lu you just look lovely as always," Teddy could be so charming when he wanted to be, he spun Lu around with one hand.

Lu blushed and thanked him. The Lupin charm!

Roxy skipped in.

"Woah that can't be little Roxy! You've grown a foot or more!" Teddy exclaimed throwing Rox in the air and catching her.

"Oh Teddy! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" Roxy gushed.

"Really! My where has the time gone?" Teddy laughed messing up Roxy's bouncy curls.

Roxy beamed and laughed her cute little kid giggle.

Freddy and Louis came in.

"Ah there are my two favorite trouble makers! Staying in trouble?" Teddy asked.

"Of course Teddy!" shouted Freddy, yah they "accidentally" turned Hugo into a goldfish last week. Biggest laugh I've had all summer.

"Good!" Teddy laughed.

Molly walked in, her and Teddy actually got on fine, they were like close but fair enough.

"Aye Molly, you look great, got any summer reading in?" Teddy asked, he was so nice I couldn't tell whether he even was sincerely curious, I mean I wouldn't be.

It was then that the general mass of Weasley's decided to erupt from the dining room.

Everyone began greeting them with hugs and questions. I was amazed at Teddy's ability to keep his cool under all the incessant questioning.

It was then I remember the two newbies in the door way, they were still standing outside, the boy looked scared crapless, I mean a clan of foreign gingers would scare me too, they still scare me. The girl/lady/woman just looked on the scene with slightly frantic eyes.

I made may way through the crowd to the door.

I grinned sheepishly and asked "Would you guys like to come in?"

The boy smiled sheepishly back at me and stepped inside. The girl/lady/woman smiled and said "Thank you."

She had a thick accent, but I couldn't place it. I grinned at the confidence in her voice, she really did hide her nervousness well, ha I didn't even know her name but I liked this one. I shut the door behind them.

It seemed like no one else besides me noticed the new comers, they were to busy fawning over Teddy and Uncle Charlie. But I noticed how Albus and Hugo stayed out in the corner not bothering to greet them, pretending they were too cool, looking all aloft and bad ass, frigid bitches.

Vic and was standing there flirting with Teddy, although he completely wasn't retuning it. Bloody Tart! You can't manipulate and bitch at a guy for years and expect him to come crawling into your arms!

Rose was just standing next to Vic looking absurdly slutty she thinks she was very "inadvertently" crossing her arms under her chest squishing her boobs out and pushing her cleavage together. Teddy is ten years older then her, and he sees her as a cousin. Merlin bloody whore.

"Everyone back into the dinning room!" called Grandmum.

Everyone began hustling and bustling back into the dining room.

Teddy broke away from Vic and came up next to the girl/lady/woman, he toke her hand. Weird.

Charlie was standing next to the tall kid.

Once everyone was seated Charlie, Teddy and the newbies stayed standing.

"Um everyone we have some people here we want you to meet," Teddy said his voice going up an octave. Ok wait what was going on. Teddy never got freaked. He just faced the entire Weasley clan and didn't even break a sweat. Now he is like drenched in sweat! Not really but, he was still freaking.

Vic and Rose were glaring ferociously at the new girl/lady/woman. Frigid bitches. Girl/lady/woman reeked of class.

Grandmum Weasley was frantically looking around the table for two more spots for our two new guests.

Charlie patted Teddy on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"This is Anatole Michaelides, he was the child of a dear friend of mine, he attended Durmstrang, unfortunately him and his mother accompanied Teddy and I on our trip, and his mother was accidentally killed in an accident in Iraq, Her last request of me was to take care of him, so I am, I'm moving back to England and he will be attending Hogwarts." Uncle Charlie told us.

We were shocked into silence. Uncle Charlie with a kid, moving back to England… WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT!

"I go by Anni," Anatole said after a minute. He had a thick accent too, I'm guessing it was middle eastern…? Well geez I got his name completely wrong… pfsh Evan… what was I thinking.

Poor Ani looked like he was going to have a panic attack after a minute, I mean with a hundred sets of eyes on him, I would be too! Everyone was staring at him, evaluating him, like a something under a microscope… I cant remember that saying thing.

I turned around and grabbed a stool chair thing and scooted it in between me and James's chairs.

"Anni, come sit over here," I offered with a reassuring smile. He looked positively relieved and power walked over to me, like a girl power walking towards that cute new shirt that was officially on sale this morning in that shop AWL (all wear league) in Diagon alley, but wait that snobby blonde was racing you there! What ever shall you do! Walk faster!...

Now at least he won't feel like he was on display. I was also really curious about him, so I bet I could get some conversation in with him with him next to me… and by the way Rose is eyes him up she can't wait to get her sexually transmitted diseased hands all over him. May as well give him a fair warning first, but after that if he wants to go there like every other guy in Hogwarts he can. I'm not stopping him. Uncle Charlie winked at him and went and sat between Uncle George and Uncle Bill.

Which left Teddy and his new person. Maybe she was a colleague? Long lost sister? He was still gripping her hand as if his life depended on it.

"This is Kittra," Teddy mumbled getting all shy on us. Alas this girl/lady/woman had a name. She grinned real big.

I looked over to Dad, he was smiling encouragingly, I immediately knew he knew who she was already. Cheater, he didn't tell me.

"We're engaged!" Teddy blurted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius Malfoy POV

Lucas and I met up with our mates Elliot Flint, and Fabian Nott.

Elliot was about as tall as Lucas and had longish curly auburn hair. His eyes were a peculiar shade of yellowy-green, they were different and the fucking freaked me out. He had a kinda narrow face. He was a freaking giant chunk of muscle. He had a tattoo of a dragon etched into his upper arm, its bloody awesome. All the ladies love em. He always goes for the mysterious bad boy, try and tame me angle. Pfsh I have that angle down to a fine science. He was all decked out in a black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and big black trainer things. He was on my quiditich team, beater.

Elliot was just one of the strapping Flint boys. There was Erik (24, Mr. Stone face), Emmett (21, Mr. I've killed more people then you have), then there was Elliot (18, Elliot was the only one who was a hard ass bitch), Ethan (15, Mr. I'm a smartass), Everett (13, Mr. I'm tough and cool just like my brothers so you guys should all be kissing my ass), Emanuel (10 Mr. Sadistic animal killing psycho), Ezekiel (5, Mr. Whiner), and Edward (2, Mr. weird freak of nature baby who never smiles even when uncle Scorpie is waving puppets and shit in my face).

All of them were in Slytherin, well except for Emanuel he was going to Hogwarts next year, Ezekiel and Edward. I have decided his parents are trying to repopulate the pureblood world. They have given their children all strict instructions to get their asses in Slytherin and to marry Pureblood girls and to make a bunch of pureblood babies.

Erik was already off and married to a bitchy pureblood girl named Abigail, and they were expecting their first little mutant spawn this November. Merlin they wasted no time.

Fabian was about my height and had messy dirty blonde hair (unlike my sexy white/blonde hair). His eyes were hazel. He was really tan, I mean this kid could be mistaken for a Mexican if his hair was black. He had his ear pierced and the earring was bad ass snake fang thing. Fabian was kinda ripped too, not as much as me, but yah kinda buff, we did weight training together, on a good day he could keep up with me. Fabian was our little groups sensitive guy I suppose, he was a bit more caring then the rest of us. He was sporting a light blue shirt with a white-tshirt under, light was jeans with holes, and white converse. He too was on my quiditich team, beater.

The Notts weren't as intent on reproducing like rabbits and left Fabian with one little sister. Gabriella (12, second year Slytherin).

"Aye mates ready to get some lovings?" Lucas asked after our quick greetings.

"Hell ya!" Elliot grinned.

We all roared with laughter and made our way out of Diagon Alley.

We finally arrived at a night club called Privilege at about 11 pm (We got completely lost, well I didn't but no one listened to me).

Apparently the giant bouncer guy was a wizard and was chill with the Flints, so all Elliot had to do was say "M'names Flint, Elliot Flint" and we were in. This is why we kept Elliot around.

The club was jam freaking packed with smoking hot babes. There were like five birds per every guy! It was blooming fantastic!

We made our way to the bar and Elliot got us some drinks (all Elliot had to do was pull another "Flint, Elliot Flint" and all underage drinking laws went down the loo). Muggle alcohol went down harder then Wizards. I wasn't planning on getting wasted tonight, I mean I had ran out of hangover hookups and I was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Besides I was going to Enjoy tonight… if you know what I mean wink wink.

That's where the night got a bit fuzzy, I remember two half naked blonde girls cheering me on as I downed shot after shot of tequila, snoggin the daylights out of these two Indian girls at the same time, dancing with a bunch fine ass blonde birds who apparently were celebrating NICOLE'S 25TH BIRTHDAY (I remember then screaming that again and again and again), and then banging this lovely little Irish lass hard up against a wall… alas it seems I only remembered the good things.

_I woke up face down in some carpet the next morning. _

_I pulled up fast, praying I wasn't like in Scotland, or on some random man's floor (I like girls. Enough said), or some other equally awful place. My head pounded painfully and my vision was all swimmy. My stomach heaved. Who was I kidding when I said I wasn't going to drink. _

"_Aye mate, here," thank god, Fabian. _

_I felt a couple of tablets and a glass of water get pushed into my clammy hands. I downed the pills and the water and as if instantly the head ache, nausea and all disappeared. George Weasley's Hangover Hookups, probably the only useful thing that entire family has ever achieved._

"_Thanks man," I croaked my voice full of sleep. _

_Fabian chuckled, "You look awful." he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. _

"_Shut it you bloody bastard," I growled. _

"_I didn't drink at all last night," Fabian remarked amusedly as I staggered up off the floor. My equilibrium was majorly off. _

"_Fuck you."_

"_I would've put you on the couch, but I was scared you were going to barf all over it," Fabian just kept laughing. _

"_Merlin go to hell you bloody-"_

_The door opened and Gabriella pranced in looking spiffy as usually. "Fab mum and Dad just got back they said to pack your tru-" _

_She took in my appearance and ran to my side wrapping her tiny arms around me as if holding me up. "Oh Scorpius you look awful, are you ok!?" _

"_I'm just peachy Gabby love," I tried my best to smile. _

"_Come on you have to take a shower, Fab can give you some clothes but then you have to hurry and get home, its almost time to head to Hogwarts!" Gabby said as she began pushing my ass out the door. Who needs a mother when they had Gabby?_

_I looked over a Fabian who was now reclining back on his giant bed. He was smirking big time, major big time, I flipped him off when Gabby wasn't looking. _

_I got home a little while later. After Dad and Lucuis (c'mon people Lucius… Lucifer… you gotta see it) chewed me out for a little while for some sort of nonsense (went one ear and out the other) I went upstairs and changed out of Fabians rudy surfer boy clothes and into a pair of tighter black jeans, black converse, a white t-shirt, and my Aviators. I looked in the mirror. Alas dashing as ever. I grabbed my trunk and swung it over my shoulder, have I ever mentioned I was like the freaking hulk? I grabbed my owl's cage. I got my owl, Owl (I couldn't think of anything else to name him), last summer. _

_Downstairs Grandma greeted me with kisses and good lucks, cute little old lady. Dad patted me on the shoulder and broke a smile, Rachelle hugged me tightly and kissed my cheeks, she told me she was going to miss me, I knew she wasn't kidding, I was the only one in the house even near her bloody age, I was the only one she could even relate to. _

_Lucifer, oh wait I mean Lucius just ranted on and on about purebloods, Slytherin pride and some other shit, he was still ranting when I slammed the front door shut. Dad never took me to the train station anymore, usually one of our house elves took me with some side along apparation but now I could do it all myself. I took the apparation test last year, I've never splinched once. (Can I just say that Albus Potter has splinched a total of 3 times? Suck on that potter) _

_I trekked through the massive crowds of oblivious muggles, I mean seriously, no one of them found it the least bit odd that some godly guy was hiking across the platform with an owl cage in his hand?_

_I passed through the barrier with ease. Alas Hogwarts Express, what a beauty. The whistle whistled. _

_I made my way down the train till I found "my" compartment (girls of all ages swooned and giggled as I walked by). I claimed that compartment my second year. I tossed my luggage on the bench and then set out in search of my mates. The minute I stepped out of my compartment I found my self face to face with Rose Weasley. _

"_Woah there Rose," I said taken aback, she was all up in my face. She started tugging at the hem of my t-shirt. _

"_Hey there Scorpie," she giggled. Well she looked particularly slutty today. She was wearing soo much make up, her face was caked with orange goo, her eyes were slick with black gunk. And her red tank top barely covered her boobs, her ass was hanging out of her shorts. _

"_How was your summer Rose?" I asked awkwardly, trying to scoot away from her but she kind of had me cornered. _

"_Just fantastic Scorpius, how was yours?" she was staring at me all heavy lidded, trying to seduce me. _

"_Lovely, but I must go find Lucas now, so I will see you later yah?" I asked politely brushing aside her hands. _

"_See you Scorpius!" she called after me as I power walked down the train. _

_It was a few mere moments before I recognized a messy head of auburn hair parading onto the train._

"_Scorpius!" Elliot jumped on the train. _

"_There you are mate," I muttered. _

"_Where's Lucas and Fabian? You stayed at Fabian's last night right?" Elliot asked. _

"_Yah, I stayed at Fabians, left earlier this morning, where'd Lucas go?" I asked, like I said I don't remember much, I don't remember the whole journey part back home. _

"_Lucas stayed over at my place last night, he was pretty smashed, he left in the morning," Elliot said as we made our way to our compartment. _

"_Did you drink a lot last night?" I asked curiously. _

"_A bit, got a little tipsy, nothing like you and Lucas though," Elliot laughed. I grinned, he was funny, I knew there was a reason we kept him around. _

_We went into the compartment. Lucas sat there looking utterly bored. _

"_How'd you get here?" I questioned. _

"_Magic," Lucas said sarcastically. _

"_Blooming plonker," I mumbled. _

"_You seen Fabian?" I asked, Fabian usually was here before all of us. _

"_Yah I saw him, he was on the platform with his family," Lucas said. Fair enough eh? _

_We sat there for a little while talking about last night, apparently we had all scored pretty dang well. _

_The compartment door slid open, Fabian looked pissed. I shot up "What happened?" _

"_Albus Fucking Potter," he hissed and through his stuff down. Merlin Albus Potter would always be the pooper to my party, the rain on my parade, the ass to my foot._

"_Bloody bastard, what did he do now?" Lucas asked. Lucas shared my searing hate for Albus Potter. _

"_He and his little friend Liam Finnigan and Hugo Weasley were terrorizing some younger Slytherin." Fabian huffed. Wow picking on little kids? Way to be Potter?_

"_What'd you do?" Elliot asked. Fabian wasn't much of a fighter, not unless it was a major crisis._

"_Told him to sod off, then he pulled his wand out but before I could open a can of whoop ass one of his little family mates pulled em off," Fabian was really ruddy pissed, he was fuming, steam was pouring out of ears and he was bright red… _

"_Well why don't we see to it he picks on someone his own age," I said deviously._

_I got up and strutted out of the compartment, with every intent on beating Albus Potter to a pulp, and then I could flaunt my Head Boy's badge in front of his mangled remains. _

_We walked along the train, talking to class mates as we went, we were quite the social butterflies. A lot of the birds had done some growing up over the summer, luscious progress. Then I noticed a pair of disgusting ass black glasses floating on a giant pale head in the distance. _

_As I drew nearer I found he was arguing with a tiny black haired girl, her thin little arms were on her tiny hips and she was staring up at him, Albus was glaring down cooly, there was little space between them. At first I thought she was a first year or a second year and I was impressed with her courage but as we drew nearer I noticed how mature her face looked. _

"_Who's that bird?" Lucas whispered, he was grinning, he liked what he saw. Aye aye Lucas!_

_She was dressed really cute in a grey tank toppy dress thing that fit loosely around her tiny frame and came just above mid thigh, she didn't have much cleavage but with her petite build it was proportional, she had on white flipflops and a red head band that went around her head. Her wrists were decked out in fucky hippie bracelets and she was wearing a bad ass threaded necklace._

_Then she looked over at us, at me. _

_Holy Shit. She was beautiful. She had really big green eyes, they were so big and beautiful. She had a tiny pixie like nose, perfect red lips, and she had cute freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her long wavy like black hair almost went to her waist and was just beautiful, I wanted to run my fingers through it. She wasn't wearing any make up, she didn't need it at all, she had so much natural beauty, she looked clean, I liked it._

_Why hadn't I seen her around before? Was she new? _

_What the fuck was she doing with Potter? She could do so much better then that arrogant bitch! Like um me!_

"_Potter," I greeted cooly. _

"_What do you want Malfoy?" Albus hissed. Where oh where have you manors gone Potter? Might I have to teach you a few? In front of your beautiful little lady friend? _

"_Just swung by to say hi, see how your summer went," I said sarcastically, Lucas, Fabian, and Elliot all sniggered. _

"_Just go crawl back into the hole you came from you fucking snake," Albus growled taking a step towards me, challenging me to come closer. Fuck no. _

"_Why don't you go off and cry to mummy and daddy Potter," I retorted taking a step forward, meeting his challenge._

_With that all hell broke loose. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE SOME REVIEWS (: _


	4. Chapter 4

Lily POV

You know the term "Best Friend" can never be used too lightly. Best friends share secrets, hold you when you cry and try to make you happy again, they do random things together and end of laughing for hours about it. And most importantly BEST FRIENDS TELL EACHOTHER WHEN THEY GET ENGAGED!

Dinner went by agonizingly slowly. No one really talked after Kittra and Ani were introduced to everyone, except for the few polite conversations the "Grown ups" tried to get started, and the younger cousins who were completely oblivious to the tension. Teddy kept trying to get my attention, and I ignored him completely. Dom kept looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb. Lu was trying to ease the catastrophic tension by sitting in her chair and meditating.

Vic looked like she was having a minor seizure. Rose was sitting twiddling with a strand of her hair looking nervously between Vic and Teddy. Molly whipped out her handy dandy novel of choice and was reading. Albus was just sitting, being quiet, eating, in his own little world (what else is knew?). Hugo was fully engrossed in his eating. James was in shock, but every few minutes he would look over at me and smile. Roxy was chatting away with Freddy and Louis.

Poor Ani, sat there feeling completely out of place, and I would've tried to make conversation with the poor lad but I was ruddy pissed off. Him and Kittra would share a few words in Arabic every now and again.

My appetite had strangely vanished and it felt like eternity before my plate was cleared.

I sat there awkwardly frowning down at my lap for a while.

Didn't Teddy trust me? I mean I wouldn't have told anyone else if that's what he wanted. I mean I just couldn't believe he didn't tell me! I told him everything, every bleeding thing. Was he mad at me for something maybe? Did I say something? I mean all of our past conversations had been nothing but civil…

"So Kittra, where are you from?" the snide voice of Vic Weasley probed. I looked up, it looked like Vic was about to tear out Kittra's eyeballs and eat them. (it would be the first thing she's eaten all month, stupid anorexic fake boobed whore)

"Jerusalem," Kittra replied completely politely, she was even smiling at Vic. Uh. I still liked her.

"How long have you and Teddy been engaged?" Vic asked as if the entire thing was disgusting and absurd.

"Two months," Kittra grinned at Teddy, who smiled back feebly.

A fire was ignited inside of me. TWO FREAKING MONTHS!? Was this some kind of sick joke? He had two whole freaking months to tell me that… that… jerk muffin!

Vic went back to fuming silently. Her eye was twitching.

There was a weird freakish silence.

"Hi Ani, I'm Rose," Rose cooed. Ew.

"Hello," he replied with a forced smile.

"How old are you?" she asked demandingly.

"I am 16, but I am repeating my fifth year of schooling," He replied almost nervously, scary crack whore.

Rose looked like a stupid goldfish, all confused with her jaw slightly agape.

"Over the past year my mother had home schooled me and I probably learned more then I ever could've in Durmstrang, but the ministry is forcing me to take my fifth year so I can take the OWLS," Ani explained slightly slowly, ha he caught on to her idiocy. I was waiting for him to start using hand motions.

"Oh," Rose said sounding like a complete airhead.

"You'll be in Dom, Lily, and Hugo's year," Lu said with a smile. Her legs swinging back to the ground.

Ani looked down and grinned at me, he was pretty freaking cute.

I tried to grin back but it probably came out a grimace.

"You play quiditich Ani?" James asked with his giant boisterous smile, apparently he wasn't in shock anymore, back to same old James, hmm that took what 5 minutes, less?

I could still feel Teddy burning a hole in the top of my head, eh no eye contact for Teddy. Him and Kittra were holing hands, Kittra was smiling encouragingly at Ani. Vic was staring at their intertwined fingers like she was going to chop them off and eat them too.

"Yes I play Chaser," Ani said smiling, he had a cute smile, James's silly aura obviously made him feel more comfortable.

"You going to try out for a Hogwarts team?" James asked.

"Probably." Ani said with a shrug.

"You haven't gotten sorted into your house yet have you?" Molly asked curiously, she had finally ripped her nose out of her book.

"No, I will be sorted tomorrow with the first years," Ani replied.

"Oh! Me too! Are you nervous? I'm nervous!" Roxy gushed, ever so happy she had someone to relate to… well kind of.

"I am pretty nervous, but I figure it will work out right?" Ani grinned at the bouncy purple lover.

"Ya I guess it will," Roxy giggled an blushed. It looks like someone has her first crush. Awwww.

"What house are you hoping for?" Albus asked, wait what Albus being nice?

"I don't know, they all seem pretty nice, I was thinking maybe Gryffindor though," Ani mused.

Albus snorted "Good luck getting on the Gryffindor quiditich team, all the positions are taken"

I knew there was a reason why Albus asked. Bloody prat.

"Taken?" Ani asked confusedly.

"Yah, all the positions are accounted for, I'm the Gryffindor Captain this year and I already have the beast team, I mean I still have to have try outs but they seem kind of pointless," Albus said with that cocky arrogant bastard smug expression.

"Who is on the team?" Ani asked.

"I'm a chaser, my mates Liam Finnegan, Hugo here are also," Hugo waved half heartedly. "Lily is our seeker," Ani looked down at me with a silly little smile. "Jeremy Wood is our keeper, and then Reece and Reid Smith are our beaters."

Yup I was the only girl on the team, was last year, and the year before that. But the year before that I do recall a seventh year girl in the team.

Let's see Liam Finnegan. Ah Liam. Oh the wondrous stories I could black mail you with. Liam is Albus's BFF. Liam looks like he has jumped straight out of the muggle movie Grease. His mousy brown hair was all sleeked back and he always had a comb on him to fix it, there was usually a fake muggle cigarette hanging on his lip, he always wore a tight black t-shirt, a leather jacket and tight black jeans rain or shine. I mean I think his mom, Parvati, just duplicates all of his clothes. Me and Liam got on just fine, he's even gotten all brotherly on me a couple occasions.

Jeremy Wood was a shy cutie. He was a seventh year (he was a really old seventh year if you cared) with big dark dark eyes and shortly cropped black hair. He was RIPPED, I liked looking at him. He took me to the Yule ball last year. As friends of course, we have never been more then friends and I'm perfectly content with that.

Reece and Reid Smith. They were both angry ass people! Always yelling and screaming and fighting. Merlin, they were amazing beaters though, they powered all their pent up frustration with the world and WABOOM, bludgers a flying.

"What if I was better then one of your current chasers?" Ani asked politely, he wasn't trying to egg Albus on, he was just trying reason with the all high and mighty poop face.

Albus's eyes narrowed behind his giant lens "I doubt it," he was so bloody snooty.

I was about to box his ears off when Teddy said "C'mon Albus, cut the kid some slack, he just got here!"

Albus glared coldly at Ani for a second before sighing loudly and returning to his food, Merlin he was such a freaking girl.

"Sorry about him, he is a butt munch," I said on my dear brother's behalf to Ani.

"Eh he is just being a Captain," Ani said with a grin and a shrug.

"Well if this is him being a Captain it's going to be an unpleasant quiditich season," I grumbled.

Ani laughed.

"Cake! PURPLE Cake!" Roxy shouted as Grandmum and some of the Aunts came out sporting a humongous purple smothered cake.

"Made it just for you Roxy Darling!" Grandmum beamed, she always made a special something for the ones who were off to Hogwarts that year. Mine was a giantly huge plate of pasta, I loved my pasta! I probably would cease to exist with out it.

Roxy jumped up and pulled Grandmum into a hug.

"Roxy your sucha purple fiend!" I accused with a laugh, she was so cute, and that big hug made it all worth the while in grandmum's eyes, my mood had abruptly lifted, and besides who's mood couldn't get better when they were faced with a three foot cake?

"It's the best color in the world! Everyone looks pretty in it and it tastes the best!" Roxy giggled.

"Couldn't agree with you more," James said with the biggest bite of cake in his mouth, really it was kinda revolting but so insanely hilarious. Everyone laughed.

We got back from the burrow quite late that night. I had avoided Teddy the entire night. But I made really good friends with Ani. He told me all about the fantastic things he's done, all the adventures. He was really cool. Lu, James, Louis, Freddy, Dom, Molly, Roxy, and I (Rose was there too except she just kept shoving her boobs in Ani's face, Vic was just glaring dementedly at the freshly engaged little couple, Albus and Hugo pretended like they were too cool and went back too posing) all loved listening to his awesome stories. He's done a lot of crazy shit!

He's tamed dragons, fought other wizards in real life duels, and even got sold off in the black market in Thailand! (of course his mom found him again ten minutes later) he has been ALL over the globe! He speaks thousands of languages! He's thousand-lingual!

He was just as intent on hearing our tales, the random things we get up too, the funny pranks we pull, all the weird shit we do.

Either way I like him. He can stay.

The next morning was like any other morning at the Potter household. Albus and James were fighting over food, Mum and Dad were knoodling and "making breakfast". uh they were the two grossest old people on the planet. They were always kissing and holding hands, I thought that people grew out of the whole honeymoon stage like after the first month! It's been twenty something years people!

"Morning Potters," I greeted rather unenthusiastically, mornings were definitely not my thing.

"Morning darling," my mother beamed, ew she was all glowy, she got that way when her and dad were being all gross.

Dad came over and kissed the top of my head "Morning kiddo."

I went and sat down across from my demented brothers.

"Ello squirt," James said grinning at me. His eyes were speaking for him, they were screaming "haha you have to go to back to school and I get to sit around and get fat!"

"Morning stupid," I grumbled, it was way to early in the morning to think of a better come back.

"Ugh Lily your sucha brat," Albus said in that stupid pompous way of his. Merlin I wasn't even talking to him bloody plonker.

"Ugh Albus your sucha bitch," I mimicked his whiney hubris voice perrrfectly.

Albus got all red and was about to fire off every insult he had hidden away in that tiny noggin of his but alas my dear folks decided to join us with a massive pile of pancakes.

Merlin mom's pancakes were too die for. She put millions of chocolate chips in them, and they were cooked to perfection.

We Potters were very strange when it came to our chocolate chip pancakes.

Mum smothered hers in syrup, that woman was a sugar fiend. James covered his in fruits and whip cream, he is going to be obese one day. Albus put this disgust orange jam pasty shit on his. Dad had his with butter, boooring. I lobbed cream cheese on mine, it was freaking delicious.

Albus and I pretended to be civil for our parents sake and we all had a jolly breakfast conversation.

After breakfast I went up and took a shower. I loved taking showers and baths, the hot water felt soo good.

I decided to wear my little grey tank top dress. I really liked that dress, the front was all v-neckish and all decked out with some weird design. I found it at a wizarding thrifty store. I put on all my snazzy bracelets and anklet, and of course my threaded necklace (you will come to realize I wear it everyday, except for those weird freak occasions). I put on my everyday white flip flops. I let my hair dry naturally and put my red head band that went around my head on.

I debated putting on make up for like two seconds then I was like what the hell am I thinking I'm just going back to school!

I was about to heave my trunk down the stairs but then I remembered I was a weakling and that I would probably end up falling down the stairs and then my trunk would plummet down on top off me and id die upon impact.

And this was the one of those rare times I was happy to have one big strong older brother who could do magic.

I skipped down the hall painting the most innocent adorable expression on my face, I stopped in front of James's door. His room was a pit, no it was worse then a pit, it was an obsessive compulsive cleaning person's hell. There was food in there older then me. And you would have to dig down three feet through Merlin knows what to find the bloody floor.

"Hi Jamesie," I said smiling, pretending the stench rising from his room wasn't about to make me gag, no wonder why the kid was always lingering around my room.

He took one look at me and cracked up laughing.

"What do you want Lils?" he smiled sincerely.

My innocent cute expression fell instantly.

"Help, please?" I asked.

"Course," James grinned, and bounded across the sea random gross shit.

"James, I have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"You know now that you have to live here, at home for the next while, I mean your not going to bring women in there are you?" I asked repulsed by the entire thought.

James's face paled, then as if a light bulb went off in his head an evil little look spread across his face "Or I could always bring them over to Albus's room."

"James you sick fuck, Merlin! Besides do you really think any girl would be in the _mood_ with Albus's girl band posters covering his walls?" I slapped his stomach.

"Well erm… I probably should get on cleaning up a bit huh?" James said scratching the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

"A bit," I scoffed.

Upon reaching my room James noticed my monstrous trunk sitting dead center in the middle of my floor. It was taunting me. James chuckled.

"Oh Lily."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He picked my trunk up with one hand.

"Merlin Lily, this thing is as light as a feather!" James teased, but the way he carried it down the stairs it really did look like it weighed one pound.

"Shut up James," I said in a sing-song voice and skipped down the stairs behind him.

James put my trunk down and sighed, he looked kinda sad.

"What is with you Potter men and your girlish sighs?" I asked outraged, trying to make the giant blob of James smile.

He smiled a little. Then very unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. He squished the crap out of me.

"James, breathing, I need breathing," I wheezed.

"Sorry Lils," James said releasing me, and staring down at the floor.

"Merlin James just tell me what's wrong," I groaned impatiently. We both knew eventually he was going to tell me so he had better spit it out now.

"I just can't believe I'm not going back this year," James mumbled.

"Uhh James we've already been over this, your old and fat, get over it."

"Thanks for the sisterly love," James said, that Jamesish smile back in place. I was his sister, I knew what he needed.

"Don't get use to it tubby," I said with a mock glare.

"You better not get up to no good this year, I mean I'm not going to be there to look out for you anymore," James said looking all serious.

"When have I ever gotten up to no good dear brother of mine?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm not kidding Lils! No drinking, no drugs, no boys!" James insisted.

"This coming from the guy who has drank more fire whiskey, snorted more faerie dust and shagged more girls then all the other guys at Hogwarts combined," I snorted.

Faerie dust was a wizarding drug that had the same effects as muggle marijuana. A LOT of the kids at schools did it, a lot of my friends. A lot of people thought I did it too because a lot of the kids I hung with do, but alas no, of course I've been tempted and whatever but I don't know. Faerie dust isn't like really bad. Some of the smartest Hogwarts grads were pretty big dusters. But hey some of the stupidest were dusters too.

"Hey I only tried faerie dust once ok? It wasn't as good as everyone makes it out to be-"

"Merlin James I've never tried faerie dust before and I don't intend on trying it ok?" I moaned exasperatedly.

"Good," James smiled.

"Now back to the points of drinking and boys and that one thing that will not be named," James said putting his serious face back on.

"Will not be named?" I asked confusedly.

"The s word." James said wincing slightly.

"What the bloody hell is the s word?"

James murmured something so quietly not even Merlin would've heard it. He was getting all red and embarrassed too.

"Come again?"

He said it a little louder, getting even redder and more bothered.

"Eh?"

"Sex Lily!" James said exasperatedly.

"Woah there big boy, I've already got the sex talk ok?" my hands flew up for a stop.

"I know, but your just so young, I mean I'm just worried some douche-" I cut him off.

"Who says I'm still a virgin?" I asked defiantly, wrong thing to say.

There was a whirl wind of emotions that crossed James's oh so readable face.

"B-b-b, whaaat Lily? With who. Bloody hell I'm going to tear him limb from limb. It was that Jeremy Woods wasn't it? I knew it was a bad idea letting you go to the Yule Ball with him!" James started freaking out and shouting, he was even making his way towards the door to follow out his threat on a very innocent unsuspecting Jeremy Woods.

"JAMES! Bloody hell I was kidding! Chill the fuck out mate!" I yelled. Uh so it was ok to mention sex when it was about him but dear Merlin all hell comes crashing down when it come to me, prick.

"Fucking hell Lily Luna Potter! don't say shit like that, you nearly got a poor boy killed!" James plonked down onto the sofa and a fell down beside him.

There was a few seconds of silence as James's face returned to its natural tanish shade.

"No sex Lily," James said.

"What ever James," I sighed, this wasn't the kind of goodbye conversation I had planned for me and my over protective loving chunk of a brother.

James groaned, knowing it was officially a lost cause to make me promise. It wasn't like I was planning to have sex or anything I just wasn't going to promise.

It was then Albus came strutting down the stairs.

"Ello your majesty, anything I can help you with sire?" I asked sarcastically.

"You bloody midget, don't you ever shut up?" Albus growled sitting down in the big armchair across from us.

"Nope," I smiled.

"Excited for school Al?" James asked with a big lazy grin.

"It's Albus, and yes," Albus said haughtily and laying back in the chair.

Oh of course its Albus, Al is just to informal for all us common folk to greet him as.

Mum and Dad came strolling into the living room. Merlin they were holding hands _again_.

"Ready kids?" Mum asked.

We all nodded solemnly.

"Well then c'mon Potter clan!" Mum laughed at all of our little pouts.

We got to the platform pretty late, the rest of my friends seemed to be already on the train.

Dad pulled me aside to say a private little goodbye.

"Be careful Lily love," he said hugging me tightly.

"You too." I smiled at him.

"Try to get along with your brother, and I don't want to hear about any trouble," Dad said with a grin.

I nodded and said "You better write to me." I hugged my old man. I loved both my parents to death, sure we got in our little fights but I was going to miss them.

"When have I ever forgotten?" Dad chuckled.

"If you ever need help just write," Dad said seriously.

"Like wise Dad," I laughed.

I jumped into my mom's arms and hugged her as hard as I could.

"See you Christmas," She whispered in my hair, her eyes were a bit watery. I think she missed us kids when we left, but hey she had James back, right?

I hugged James last.

"No s-word Lily," he murmured softly.

"Ya none for you either," I said acerbically.

James chuckled quietly and hugged me tight. I hugged him back. I would kind of miss him. A bit. I suppose.

"Lily!" someone shouted. Oh Teddy, way to be persistent.

"Teddy, what are you doing here, I thought you were taking a day off for some sleep?" Dad asked as Teddy stopped in front of us panting.

"Had to see Albus and Lily off didn't I? Jet lag can wait an hour," Teddy chuckled, and pulled Albus into a man hug slappy thing.

They shared a few hushed words. SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS TEDDY LUPIN! You'd think he would've learned.

He turned to me. Can you say tension?

Then without warning he scooped me into a giant hug, I squeaked loudly and thrashed a bit in his strong arms. Uh I was so done with the death grip hugs.

"I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, we'll talk about it," Teddy said, with his big sad eyes. Stupid undeniable puppy dog stupid face.

"Ok," I grumbled.

He kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter.

"Ok ok put me down you bloody fatty," I didn't forgive him yet, not even close, if he would've come equipped with a plate of pasta that would've been another story entirely. I wriggled in his iron hold.

He set me down on my feet. I stumbled backwards a little bit. He was too bloody strong. Uh all the Potter men were. Mum must be feeding them all steroids, and just keeps forgetting to slip them into my food too. Not that I can say I mind, I mean I'm not thinking id be looking to spiffy with a mustache.

The train whistle hissed loudly.

"Better get going," Dad was smiling his proud loving dad smile.

Mom pulled me into another hug which I completely returned. Dad kissed the top of my head again. Then the parentals moved onto Albus wit the parental lovings.

"Remember Lils," James warned with a grin spread across his mug. I punched him lightly in the gut.

"Clean your room," I said with mock authority.

"Yes m'am," James said with a salute, wise guy.

"You better write and tell me how bad you fail at training," I laughed.

"Don't worry I will forget," James reassured me.

With one quick wave back to my family Albus and I got onto the Hogwarts express.

With out a word Albus went off in the opposite direction from me, I could see how it was going to be this year I wouldn't even exist to him I know it may sound completely absurd but it kinda sorta hurt, like a little bit, not a lot, but an eensy weensy bit. I went to find my little assembly of friends.

They had all congregated in our usual compartment. Ok so basically there were several different cliques in Hogwarts: preppy popular Bastards, intense dusters who had few brain cells left, nerdy people who seemed to have a social phobia, etc. Your average cliques. Not that I judged at all, it just kind of was this way. I had friends from all the cliques.

But I fell under the normal people clique. We were all so different, it was so much more interesting.

The norms mafia consisted of:

Jemima Creevey, (7th year Gryffindor head girl!). Jemima was blind. She was born blind, the Healers tried everything but her world stayed black. But Jemima was our optimistic, she never let anything get her down. She had big dreams and she was going to reach them, she longed to be the Divination professor at Hogwarts, she was a form of a seer, apparently when you loose one sense you get another. Jemima got weird feelings and hunches that always turned out to be correct.

One time she was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment in the commons, when I went to see what she was drawing only to find the horrific picture of a werewolf attacking a poor little girl, She said she didn't see what she was drawing her hand just began moving (thank merlin right? I mean who wants the first thing they ever see to be a girl getting massacred by a sadistic wolf?). Me and James brought it to Professor McGonagall, and it turns out they were able to unravel a giant organization of underground assassinating werewolves. Yay for Jemima!

She hated it when anyone pitied her or tried to help her. Her wand acted as somewhat of a guide, like a seeing eye dog almost for muggles, but really different. Her wand was linked to her thoughts, it wasn't moving and sending commands in that sense. I hated it when people referred to her as that blind girl, she wasn't just some blind girl, she was her own person, a happy brave person. She was also really fun, and had the silliest sense of humor.

She was one of the prettiest people I knew. She inherited her muggle mother's, skinny long figure, and tiny dainty facial features. Her father's wheat gold messy hair. Her eyes were a peculiarly beautiful shade of violet-blue, she always had a soft dreamy look on her face.

Jeremy Wood (7th year Gryffindor).

The wonderfully bad Elizabeth Connor (7h year Gryffindor). Elizabeth absolutely despises the name Elizabeth with all the hate in her heart, and if you ever call her it she was happily beat your face in, so she goes by Ricky. (Don't ask where the name Ricky comes from because none of us remember). Ricky is our bad girl. She swears like a sailor, can be down right evil when she wants to, but we all love her to death. Ricky hasn't ever had a boyfriend, she scares all the guys shitless. But she definitely has her fun. Ricky is a noted sex goddess at Hogwarts, if any guy was so lucky so as to see her in her skivvies he went down in history. Ricky was such a bad ass in her sexy leather boots and biker t-shirts. Merlin that girl was a riot, but one would have to get to know her to appreciate her true Ricky-ness.

Ricky's look was like the opposite of Jemima's sweet and innocent look. Ricky's dark eyes were smoky and mysterious, she was fairly tall and was really curvy, she wasn't freakishly skinny though. She didn't starve herself like Vic or Rose. Ricky's hair was a burned metal kind of color and was always a tangled sex-hair mess.

The lovely Lucy Weasley (need I remind you? 6th year Hufflepuff).

Frank Longbottom, (5th year Hufflepuff prefect). Frankie was the sweetest guy. Quiet, sweet, and happy, that described dear old Frankie. He wasn't fat per say but he was just round and happy. He had dark hair like his father our herbology professor Neville Longbottom (cool old man Longbottom went by The Nev by his students, I know sweet right? He is so cool!). Frankie's mom Lavender Brown, was pretty cool. I mean she was slightly paranoid, but hey I mean if my son was crazy clumsy like Frankie I'd be paranoid too eh?

Frankie and Dom have been dating for two years. Merlin I love them both but being near them when they were together made me want to punch babies. When they were together it was like no one else was on the planet, I mean they didn't even talk they just sat quietly with their arms around each other and stared. I wanted to kick puppies.

Frankie's twin Alice (5th year Ravenclaw) was a lot like her brother yet very different. Alice was a few mere inches taller then me and had an adorable cute round face. A lot of the popular prissy bitches teased her and call her chubby, but when they were all obese and gross and she is a super model we'll see who'll be laughing! Alice had an awful self esteem, she really cared what people thought about her, it broke my heart every time I saw her sad, she was such a sweet heart, no one took the time to get to know her. Alice was really into her violin, she was amazing at it.

Dom Weasley (5th year Griffy)

Lorcan Thomas-Scamander (5th year Gryffindor). Lorcan's mom Luna married his father Rolf some time after the war. But some time after his brother Lysander was born, Rolf was killed on a expedition to some polar region. Lorcan was still really sensitive about it so no one so much as hinted to it.

When Rolf died Luna turned to her two best friends, My mum and Dean Thomas, for support. After some time I guess Luna and Dean fell in love. Dean loved both the boys, and both of the boys loved Dean. (cough Dean Thomas was a HOT dad cough cough). Luna and Dean had one daughter named Ruby, named after Dean's sister who died in the war. Lysander was entering his first year this year and Ruby was approaching the age of 10. (I babysat Ly and Ruby for a tiny bit of pocket money over the summer, with Lorcan). Ruby was an art prodigy.

Lorcan was pretty tall and skinny. He had neat and tidy brown hair and sweet green eyes. He was really kinda handsome. He was the duster of our group. Funny and slightly dusted twenty four seven, that how we like our Lorcans.

"Hello my loves!" I said as I walked into our compartment. I smiled when I noticed Ani sitting over by Lu, she must've found him earlier, good.

Everyone grinned and offered some sort of greeting.

"Oi Lily, baby, where've you been?" Ricky asked, yanking me down so I was sprawled out on her lap. Oh Ricky.

"Just out sexing up some unsuspecting first years," I joked, Ricky and I had a weird humor going on between us.

"Oh good, way to welcome them to Hogwarts boo," Ricky snorted.

"How was your summer Lily?" Jemima asked, her and her parents had gone to France for the summer so I hadn't seen much of my Jemima.

"Just peachy, and you?" I asked.

"Oh lovely, I went to the beach a lot, and gained like twenty pounds, French food is amazing," Jemima giggled, she had a very girlish high pitched voice, it suited her.

"Twenty pounds? Where the hell did you put those twenty pounds string bean?" Ricky asked as she leaned over and poked Jemima's belly.

Jemima laughed and swatted aimlessly at Ricky's hand. Swatting in the entirely wrong direction.

"Oh your right now I see it, arm fat," Ricky rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, with me still in her lap.

"So I see you've all met Ani," I said waving towards the newest addition.

"Yup he is like _sex_ only better," Ricky said winking at Ani. Ani flushed a little but smile back at her, obviously picking up on her fun.

"Merlin Ricky do you always have to talk?" Jeremy grumbled.

"What you don't enjoy the sound of my voice Morning Wood?" Ricky used her awful nick name for Jeremy every chance she got.

"Shut up Devil Woman," he mumbled.

"How are you doing Alice?" I asked the secret sweet heart. You usually had to direct a conversation more towards her when you wanted to get her to talk, silly shy one. Of course none of us expected Frankie or Dom to talk they were too busy cuddling and staring off into space, and making me want to punch babies.

"Eh better now that we're going back to school, It's been a long summer," Alive sighed happily.

"Not long enough I say, like seriously dude," Yup Lorcan was dusted.

"Really duuuude?" Ricky said mimicking his dusted voice.

Lorcan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Lorcy you need to lay off the faerie dust," Jemima chided gently, hey she was head girl now eh? It was her job.

"I've barely done any today dude, I mean Jemima," I think Lorcan's voice just naturally always sounded dusted now. He sounded like Bill and Ted of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, best muggle movie of all time FYI.

"Lorcan how can you expect to pass OWLS if your always dusted?" Jemima asked in a kind of caring, exasperated, motherly way.

"Merlin Jemima lay off the kid, we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet and already with the nagging," Ricky shook her head in dismay.

Jemima laughed and said "Ok Lorcan because of dear Ricky here you have until after the feast tonight to be absolutely nag free."

"Hallelujah," Lorcan said shooting Jemima a dashing smile that I wished she could see.

But I felt like she sensed it because she smiled in the direction of his voice.

"So Ani what's your kinkiest fantasy?" Ricky asked.

Me, Lu, Alice, and Jemima all giggled. Jeremy groaned. And Lorcan laughed in his deep manly duster voice. (Of course Frankie and Dom were too busy to acknowledge the funniness… punch a baby).

Poor Ani flushed bright red this time and looked down at his lap. Aww he was so cute and shy. Poor boy was going to be completely corrupted by the time Ricky was done with him.

"C'mon kid, it's just a question," Ricky demanded.

It was then that the lovely Rose Weasley decided to drop in.

"Hey there slut-alicious, loose a boob implant?" Ricky asked pleasantly. I definitely loved that woman.

"Uh Ricky your so vulgar," Rose said in her annoying nasally bitchy voice.

"Hey at least I'm not the one giving guys blowjobs for money in the empty broom cupboard across from the dungeons," Ricky fired back quickly while pretending to be fascinated by her blood red nails.

Rose's jaw dropped, and her face was like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was blooming hilarious. I started laughing so hard I fell out of Ricky's lap.

"Uh I just came in to see if Ani was here," Rose said in her nasally voice.

"Did you need me Rose?" Ani asked warily, be afraid Ani, be very afraid.

"Oh no I just was wondering if you wanted to come sit in a better compartment with _me_ and my friends…?" Rose asked batting her eyelashes.

Ricky snorted. Rose turned to glare viciously at her.

"Uh I think I'm alright where I am Rose," Ani said politely. Way to be kid, no genital herpes for you.

Rose looked all confused for a second before mouthing and "Oh" and dashing out of the compartment. SLAG! I decided to stay where I was on the floor.

"Oh Ani, won't you come stick your Manliness into my disease infested-" Ricky was imitating Rose's whiney nasally voice and squishing her boobs together with her arms and batting her eyelashes at Ani. Ricky Ricky Ricky.

"Sweet Merlin Ricky!" Lu laughed. Everyone was laughing their head off, Ani included.

"Sweet Merlin indeed!" Ricky laughed her hard laugh and rested back on the seat. I rested back against her legs.

After sitting and talking pleasantly for a while, sharing stories of the summer, everyone getting to know Ani a little better, I heard what sounded like the faint sound of yelling. Unfortunately for me I recognized the voice.

"Albus," I groaned.

"Want me to come sex it out of him Lily?" Ricky asked wiggling her eyebrows, it was common knowledge thought that Ricky wouldn't touch Albus Potter with a fifty foot pole. They despised one another. Not as in the cute I love you but I hate you, no this was pure loathing.

"Maybe next time Lovebug," I laughed and headed out to inspect this ruckus.

Alas there was my wondrous brother flanked by Liam and Hugo teaming up on a really hot guy. I remembered him and his sexyness from last year, he was a Slytherin 7th year.

"Why don't you make me Nott!" Albus growled menacingly. Getting all up in the 's business.

The Mr. Sexy whipped out his wand and had it pointed at my brother's neck. Liam whipped out his wand and had it at the Mr. Sexy chest.

"Bloody hell Albus!" I said coming up behind him and swatting the Mr. Sexy's wand from his neck and Liam's wand from Mr. Sexy's chest.

I grabbed Albus's arm and began pulling him back down the train. Liam, his eyes still tight and tense followed, and it wasn't like stupid Hugo was going to stay there and take on the 7th year on his own so he followed.

"This isn't over Nott!" Albus yelled as Mr. Sexy stormed off in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck are you doing Lily!?" Albus yelled. As he began straightening out his clothes, Hugo followed his lead and started fixing his too. Liam whipped out his comb and began slicking back his hair, bloody wanna be greaser.

"We aren't even at Hogwarts yet! And your fighting already!" I shouted exasperated. I mean really, c'mon Albus pull your head out of your butt.

"Stay out of my business Lily," Albus fired back, glaring spitefully down at me, I didn't falter.

"You getting expelled is my damn business!" I cried. I didn't even know why I cared. A Hogwarts without Albus would be most enjoyable.

Albus's hateful expression flickered. And there was a brief silence.

"Well erm, hey there Lily, how are you?" Liam asked, wrapping an arm across my shoulders.

"Just spiffy Finnegan," I murmured looking down at my white painted toenails, the white paint made my feet look tanner.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking," Liam laughed trying to help out the mood. Gotta give em props fer trying.

"Har har Liam," I smiled.

"Hey Hugo lets go get some chocolate!" Liam said and started running down the train, having spotted the cart. Hugo ran after him, bloody sheep. Baaa I'm Hugo the man whore sheep baaa baaa.

"You ate my best friend and vomited up a brainless dildo," I growled poking Albus hard in the chest with my pointer finger.

"I didn't eat him! He jumped in my mouth and made me chew!" Albus yelled batting my hand away. If I wasn't so pissed I would've thought it was pretty funny he was playing on my analogy thingy.

I saw Albus tense and I looked behind me to see four guys. One of them was the hot guy from earlier, I figured this time he brought friends, help even out the score. He had a dark haired guy and an auburn haired guy with him. He also brought a blonde guy, I felt like I remembered him from somewhere. So basically this blonde was like screaming FUCK ME. He was bloody gorgeous. I mean they all were FINE. But this blonde guy, Sweet baby Merlin, forgive me for my impure thoughts. And oh shit the way his intense grey eyes were piercing into mine I thought I was going to swoon like a love drunk girl.

He was wearing the hottest clothes, ah yum, he was really tall and his shirt was just tight enough to see how amazingly buff he was. Yummy. His pale skin was flawless, hell every inch of him as flawless!

"Potter," The blonde greeted coolly, he struck me as the leader of their little Slytherin Posse. Damn even his voice was delicious, rough and manly but still smooth like velvet.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Albus hissed, obviously calculating his chances, which were very slim, against all these Slytherin guys.

Malfoy? Shit I did remember him. Dad told me stories about his dad from during the war. Not that I judged him by his father at all. This kind of made him even more yummy, because it was even more twisted, I liked twisted, haha yah I'm just kinky like that. Albus has been ranting about him for as long as I can remember. Ha even better, we both hate my brother!

"Just swung by to say hi, see how your summer went," he said in his yummy sarcastic voice. The rest of his mates sniggered around him. Haha he was a funny one.

"Just go crawl back into the hole you came from you fucking snake," Albus hissed, oooooo burn! he didn't like being made fun of. Albus took a challenging step forward.

"Why don't you go off and cry to mummy and daddy Potter," He shot back. Damn that was a good one. Albus will definitely need some ice for that burn.

Albus swung and punched Malfoy in the cheek. Then everything seemed to be moving in fast forward. Malfoy jumped and had taken down Albus, while pushing me out of the way so hard I fell against a compartment door and hit my head really hard. Malfoy and my brother had obliviously forgotten about their wizard status and were just going at it all force.

Malfoy's auburn haired and dirty blonde friends were trying to rip the two guys apart. The dark haired guy went and kneeled by my side.

"Fucking hell, are you ok?" he asked panicked his eyes darting between me and the fight. Fuck, my head hurt like a bitch. I think I hit it harder then I thought.

By this point Liam and Hugo had returned and between the four of them they were able to rip Malfoy and Albus apart. Both were covered in battle scars. Many students had leaked out of their compartments and were watching the event.

"I'm fine I think," I said rubbing the tender spot on the back of my head where it had slammed into the wood. I felt a warm liquid spill onto my hand, I looked at my hand, oh just a little blood. Nothing to worry about. I closed my hand into a fist around the little blood spot so no one could see.

He got up quickly and put a hand down to help me up, I took it and he easily pulled me to my feet. My head swam a bit and I stumbled back ward.

"Woah there," the guy murmured and wrapped a hand around my waist firmly. I relaxed a little bit. My mind was in a weird over drive mode. I was thinking really fast yet I wasn't thinking straight.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister!" Albus yelled, throwing a wild punch towards the guy who had just helped me, he missed him by a long shot. Ha like he really cared, he wouldn't care if I got helped up by some dirty hobo covered in STDS, as long as he wasn't a Slytherin.

The guy who had just helped me up eyes' widened, and he abruptly dropped his hand from my waist. Well shit Albus, thanks a lot. My sense of equilibrium was majorly off, I stumbled little bit, what the fuck was wrong with me?

I felt a gentle hand on my back and turned slowly to see Lorcan and Ani.

"C'mon Lily," Lorcan mumbled steering me away gently.

I felt like I was in a weird trance like coma. Everything around me was a weird blur.

"Lily!" I heard someone yell but I couldn't really hear them. Everything was getting fuzzy, my vision was blacking out, and everything sounded so far away.

Then there was nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_REVIEW! Tell me what you think, I know this chapter is pretty long! What do you guys think of the characters? Any favorites? Any little parts you liked? Something I should elaborate on?_


	5. Chapter 5

Well, a couple of people are confused about the characters so I thought I'd do a little recap. These are more of the minor characters that I've come up with. I left out the entire Weasley/Potter clan. Figured you got them already, if anyone is still confused I can make them a little character thing list too(:

**Seamus Finnegan + Parvati Patil= Liam Finnegan age 17 year 7, Charlotte Finnegan age 13 year 3**

**Neville Longbottom + Lavender Brown= Frank and Alice Longbottom ages 15 year 5**

**Luna Lovegood + Rolf Scamander= Lorcan Scamander-Thomas age 16 year 5, Lysander Scamander-Thomas age 11 year 1**

**Luna Lovegood + Dean Thomas= Ruby Thomas age 6 (almost seven) **

**Dennis Creevey + Ella Becker= Jemima Creevey age 18 year 7, Colin Creevey age 11 year 1**

**Michael Corner + Alicia Spinnet= Ricky Corner age 17 year 7, Matthew Corner age 12 year 1**

**Oliver Wood + Cho Chang= Meg Wood age 20, Christian Wood age 19, Jeremy Wood age 17 year 7**

**Theodore Nott + Arabella Shaw= Fabian Nott age 18 year 7, Gabriella Nott age 13 year 3**

**Blaise Zabini + Millicent Bulstrode= Lucas Zabini age 17 year 7, Enya Zabini age 5**

**Marcus Flint + Pansy Parkinson= Erik Flint age 24, Emmett Flint 21, Elliot age 18 year 7, Ethan Flint age 15 year 4, Everett Flint age 13 year 3, Emanuel Flint age 10, Ezekiel Flint age 5, Edward Flint age 2 **

**characters whom exist in my story that you have yet to hear about, but you may meet in the next few chapters- **

Lee Jordan + Katie Bell= Ingrid Jordan age 11 year 1

Anthony Goldstein + Hannah Abbot= Leonie and Marie Goldstien ages 16 year 6 

Justin Finch- Fletchley + Susan Bones= Madeline Finch- Fletchley age 20, Natalie Finch- Fletchley age 17 year 7, Brianna Finch- Fletchley age 13 year 3 

Zacharias Smith + Amelia Barton= Reid and Reece age 18 year 7, Caroline Smith age 16 year 6, Kimmy Smith age 12 year 1 

Ernie Macmillan + Padma Patil= Nicholas Macmillan age 14 year 4, Mora Macmillan age 12 year 2, Mia Macmillan age 11 year 1 

Gregory Goyle + a pureblood Spanish witch named Carmen (arranged marriage by their parents)= Alejandra (goes by A-Lo) Goyle age 17 year 7 

**Sorry it took so long to update! Happy reading my friends!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily POV

"Is she dead?"

"Ricky you a-hole, I'm not dead," I groaned, my eyes fluttering open. I came face to face with Ricky's dark brown eyes. They made me go all cross-eyed and I cringed and swatted her face away. 

"Lily, dear Merlin, you're ok!" exclaimed Lucy who was hovering at my side. 

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked groggily, I trying to sit up, my head hurt. 

"Back in our compartment, you've been out like twenty minutes," Came the manly voice pf Jeremy. My eyes went back into focus as I looked around the compartment. Ani, Lucy, Alice and Ricky were all kind of sitting around me. Jeremy was standing above me looking down at me, like a creep. Lorcan was leaning against the window. Frankie and Dom were sitting across, both staring worriedly at me, HA I had finally broke their little trance thing. 

"What the hell happened?" I asked, the back of my head was throbbing. My fingers snuck through my dark locks to find there was zero trace of blood. 

"You got a concussion thing, and you fainted-" I cut Lucy off there. 

"We Potter women don't faint." 

"Yah they save it for those Potter men!" Ricky laughed. Everyone kind of joined in and Ricky and I smacked hands. Loved her. 

"Anyways you… fell over, and then everyone kind of just stood there and stared at you-" Lucy continued. 

"You guys just stood there? Bloody hell, you lot are useless!" I rolled my eyes. 

Lucy continued like I hadn't said a word "Then the candy cart witch went all healer on you." 

"She's a healer? What the hell is she doing pushing the trolley?" I asked. I mean really c'mon! Healers are the ones making the big bucks now a days! 

"Flunked out of the Healer's Academy dude," answered Lorcan. 

I cracked up laughing. So those who cant Heal, push candy carts huh? 

"Jemima wanted to stay with you but she had to go do head girl duties," Alice said quietly, she was naturally really quiet, had to put an end to that year! 

"We've lost her haven't we?" I asked with mock sadness. Poor Jemima, always knew she was a good girl, but I thought there was the tiniest chance I could bring her to the dark side, what a pity. 

"Aye, that we have babe," Ricky said nodding grimly with her hand on her chest. 

"You two are ridiculous," groaned Jeremy. 

"Bloody hell Jeremy, stop towering over me you creep," I grumbled. 

Everyone started laughing, except Jeremy of course, Ricky was rolling around on the ground laughing. Jeremy muttered something and sat down next to Dom and Frankie. 

"So what happened to Albus and the guys he was fighting with?" I asked curiously after everyone was off their laughing high. I mean you didn't think I'd forget did you? 

"Once you… fell over-" Lu began. 

"Damn it Lucy! The whole 'fell over' thing makes me sound like a bloody gimp," I pouted. 

"Well what do you want me to call it then?" Lucy asked with a giggle. 

"I was lacking a little in consciousness," I mumbled, still pouting. 

"Fine, once you started _lacking in consciousness _they stopped fighting and then Jeremy, Lorcan, and Ani almost jumped Malfoy, and then the trolley woman popped out of no where, and then Zabini and Albus almost went at it, then Ricky went in screaming and everyone dispersed," Lucy was talking so fast, it made my head spin. 

"Hmm, sounds interesting, too bad I wasn't there," I pondered the scene in my mind. 

"Technically you were there Lily," Jeremy grumbled in his tough guy grumble. Blooming a hole. 

"Bloody hell you fat whore, you know what I meant!" I leaned over and smacked his stomach. 

"Dear Merlin, you get more and more violent every time I see you," Lucy laughed. 

"Duuude I wonder what would happen if you like, saw her like, a hundred times a day duude," Lorcan was so dusted. He was lucky Jemima wasn't here! She would go ape shit on the poor lad. Bah. So while I lay unconscious he was off puffing up some dust in a corner. Greeeat. 

"She'd be one sadistic pup," Ricky concluded. 

"Bahumbug to you all! I need to change into my robes!" I growled grabbing my robes from the end of the seat and stomping out of the compartment. 

I was followed by a chorus of "I love you Lilys". 

Bahumbug. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius POV

Have I mentioned I hate Albus Potter? Bloody bastard broke my nose! My perfectly perfect nose! Bastard!

Me, Lucas, Elliot, and Fabian were back in our compartment. 

Fuck. And then the crazy candy trolley woman fixed up Lady Potter. But then forgot about me! So here I am with a bloody nose sitting in my god damn compartment plotting my revenge. And let me tell you, my revenge was going to be sweet. It was going to come in the form of me murdering his stupid fucking glasses or me breaking his nose. What sounds more fun hmm?

Bloody hell. I'm getting blood on my damn shirt. 

"Lucas, fucking hell! Fix my god damn nose!" I shouted. Lucas was looking all at ease and weirdly euphoric. Prick. May as well be wanking off to thoughts of Lily Potter in front of us, I could practically read his mind, and let me tell you, its graphic and dirty. 

"Scorpius, I would but I'd probably fuck up the spell and your nose would turn out looking like McGonagall's," Lucas's hands were up in surrender, still smiling, ass.

I slammed my free fist down into my seat getting even angrier. 

"Do you want us to go find some other kid who could fix it?" Fabian asked warily watching blood trickle down my wrist. He hated blood. It totally freaked him out. Pansy. 

"Yes!" I yelled. I was reeeaaallly pissed off. Really really pissed off. Lashing out at innocent people tends to come with the whole really really pissed off!

Fabian grabbed Elliot and they trudged out of the compartment. 

"Hurry the fuck up!" I yelled after they're snail-like movingness. 

"Stop your bloody moaning Malfoy," Lucas drawled laying back in his seat, a little smirk playing at his lips. 

"Fuck you Zabini." 

"So on to more important issues, other then your blood oozing nose, what about miss Potter huh? Done some growing up over the summer she has," Lucas had that look in his eye, that determined I'm going to get her in my bed look. I didn't like it. I got that weird feeling in my stomach, I got it earlier when I saw him getting all touch feely earlier with his arm around her waist "holding her up". BS. I know what he was playing at. 

I mean didn't I already call this one? He could have her once I was **done**! 

"Has she always gone to school here?" I asked, taking that question down a different path. 

"Yah, mate she's been on the Gryffindor Quiditich Team ever since our fourth year, their seeker," Lucas said rolling his stupid eyes. 

"Huh," I murmured, sitting back. Now that I thought of it, I vaguely remembered a little raven haired seeker playing for Gryffindor. Fuck. She is really good! Not that I'd ever say that out loud. Our seeker, this Goyle girl A-Lo (really average looking girl, nothing all that special about her, not smart, not funny), didn't really stand a chance against her. 

It all fit now! 

"How long do you reckon it will take me to get in her knickers?" Lucas was grinning devilishly.

"I don't know mate, I mean she is a Potter, Potter's sister…" I trailed off lost in thought. 

"AHA!" I shouted jumping up. Flashing light bulb moment! I am bloody brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!

Lucas nearly jumped out of his seat, startled him like mad. 

"What the hell man?" Lucas growled. Rightening himself in his chair. 

"The perfect revenge! Getting in my enemies' sister's knickers!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This one is pretty short but the next chapter is going to be a lot, a lot, longer! I got a lot of good feedback! Please keep the reviews coming! Any ideas or thoughts? Please share! **


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm really freaking hungry," complained Ricky. Thankfully we had arrived to the great hall with out any more catastrophes. Albus had been completely avoiding me since the whole train thing, like legits and all, I was walking towards a carriage and he was coming from the opposite direction with Liam and Hugo and once he saw me he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I'm not saying my concussion-thing was his fault (im not quite sure it was sexy blondie's fault either, I mean I get so mad at my stinky brother too, I'm not completely aware of my actions) but I figured he could kind of apologize, or maybe be a little bit more civil. I don't know.

Well anyways the norms mafia had dispersed a little bit.

Lucy had run off to the Hufflepuff table with her little Hufflepuffers Leonie and Marie Goldstien. Leonie and Marie were these crazy twins.

Leonie had long beautiful honey-blonde hair that always cascaded down her shoulders, dark green eyes, and an adorable smile. Marie had straight strawberry blonde that was always kept in a pretty French braid, and kind of average brown eyes. They were both pretty awesome, especially Leonie. She was in my Charms class last year for half a semester. She was a total duster/prep, a combo I could truly appreciate.

Alice was sitting with her Ravenclaw friends Caroline Smith and Trevor something, I could never remember his last name. I think it might start with a G. Ha, new year goal: remember Trevor something's last name. I didn't particularly enjoy Caroline's company. She was just snobby. Trevor something could best be described as a skinny horn-dog. Lovely Ravenclaw Folk.

The rest of us were gathered at the Gryffindor table, even Frankie who wasn't even a Gryffindor but he goes where ever Dom goes, ew. Uh. I was so hungry! They hadn't even begun the sorting!

"Ricky you fat lard, your always hungry," Jemima giggled in her beautiful high pitched voice.

Ricky rolled her eyes and said "Jemima you're morbidly obese, shut up."

Jemima faked hurt and there was a little giggle fest.

"When are we allowed to eat?" Ani asked tilting his cute face to the side, he was sitting right next to me. Huh, he smelled really good, never noticed that before. He smelled like fire and cologne.

"The feast will appear after the sorting." Jemima explained in her head-girlness voice.

"Sorting?" Ani asked confusedly.

We all jumped in and explained how we Hogwartians kicked it.

After a while we started drifting off the topic of Hogwart traditions and such. Jeremy and I were just about to debate the existence of Martians in South America (I never call ET beings aliens, they will forever be Martians) when The Nev entered the great hall, firsties in tow.

My eyes scanned the crowd for Roxanne, I saw found her gripping hands with her two little friends Ingrid Jordan and Kimmy Smith.

Ok so basically even at eleven Ingrid was beautiful. Like every one of her features was perfect. It was bloody awful really. At age ELEVEN she knocked down every girl's self confidence in he room. People have gotten into the habit of calling her angel, because of her resemblance to a stereo-typical angel.

Kimmy on the other hand was the definition of awkward. Everything about her screamed awkward. Unlike her crabby sister Caroline, there wasn't a smirk nastiness about Kimmy. But Kimmy had a long tiny skinny frame, there was almost too much limb and not enough Kimmy. She had big doe brown eyes, and quite a large forehead. Her mouth was itsy bitsy. She did have a some awkward beauty to her though. I think will grow into a really pretty girl.

Poor Roxy looked like she was about to have a bleeding heart attack.

Headmistress McGonagall was standing up by the stupid nasty old sorting hat. I had a grudge against that "hat". It, quite frankly was an asshole. But that story could wait.

Mcgonagall preached some quick mumbo jumbo and the sorting began.

We Norms enjoy the sortings. As the kids jump up towards the hat, we quickly bet where they'll be put, judging on appearance of course, a lot of the time we got them wrong (turns out what's going on inside your head has little to do with your ugly-o-meter), well Jemima never got it wrong, but we stopped letting her play, little cheat.

So we carried on out little tradition until Mcgonagall got to Colin Creevey, Jemima's cool little brother.

Jemima gasped in anticipation, her and Colin got on really well for siblings.

"Oh no, poor kid looks like he's gonna piss himself," I murmured.

"Colin is pansy, Hufflepuff for sure," Jeremy murmured. Jemima smacked him up side the head. Jeremy winced, hell she was pretty strong for a blind chick.

"SLYTHERIN" the dumb crap hat yelled.

Woah. Weird. Colin was such a little twerp, never pictured him a Slytherin. Colin's eyes were as big as saucers. Now he definitely was going to cry. Jemima was in shock too, I mean she figured him to be a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. She plastered an encouraging smile on her face, in case Colin was looking. We all clapped vigorously, for Colin and Jemima's sake.

Next up was none other than "Matthew Corner" cough devil spawn cough cough.

Ricky's little brother. Gah. He was a demon child. He bit my leg once. I still have a scar.

"Gryffindor, for sure, that kid has no fear," Jeremy stated as a sure win.

"Aye, but that's a sneaky little bludger, dude," Lorcan reasoned.

"SLYTHERIN" shouted Mr. Stupid hat.

I looked to Ricky. Figuring she was about to beat her brother to a pulp. Instead she was beaming.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Rotten kid, now even he can't spoil my last year here."

I grinned and smacked hands with her. Hey at least now he wouldn't be anywhere near my ankles.

They continued through the list. A couple of the kids I knew. Some were children of my parents' friends that I'd met at some of the social gathering things and such. Mia Macmillan got sorted in Ravenclaw. Ingrid Jordan got into Gryffindor. Kimmy Smith got sorted into Ravenclaw. Lysander Scamander (Lorcan's adorable kid brother) got sorted into Gryffindor.

The list seemed to drone on and on. Our little game got less and less appealing. When McGonagall finally got to Roxanne I was on the brink of insanity, I mean seriously I was bloody famished.

I could feel the entire Weasley/Potter Family snap to attention. Poor Roxy looked like she was going to puke, her dark skin had a little greenish tint to it, nasty.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Our family erupted in applause. Roxanne grinned in relief and went and took a seat next to Ingrid. I caught her eye and grinned madly at her, with my thumbs up. She looked so so happy. She was hugging Ingrid as tightly as she could.

Finally the sorting drew to an end. There seemed to be a lot more firsties this year then last year, by quite a large margin. Strange.

McGonagall stood up and began her usually dreary rantings. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest blah blah don't eat each other. The usual.

"Oh and I would also like to congratulate our new heads of our houses," McGonagall spoke in such a monotone voice, I mean really who could ever pay attention?

Jemima squealed quietly. We all grinned and Lorcan patted her hand.

"Jemima Creevey and Scorpius Malfoy." Jemima shot up in her seat. The hall burst in applause, mostly by girls…

Malfoy? Mr. sex on legs blondie? The guy who tried to take my brother out on the train? Yah, perfect head boy material there.

My eyes sought out the lovely Mr. Malfoy. He was standing up smirking, uh so he was a complete self centered ass wipe, great. For some reason his eyes caught mine and his smirk turned into a smile. Erm. Awkward. I look away. I mean was I suppose to smile back or flip him off?

After a good ten minutes they annoying yelling girls quieted down and Mr. sexy prick sat down.

Then FINALLY the food poofed up. Jeremy, Lorcan, Ani, and I began stuffing our faces. Jemima and Ricky were "too lady like", they ate slowly, and used a napkin, and a fork… just kidding I use a fork. Occasionally.

The food tasted amazing as always. Had lots of fish and chips, one of my absolute favorites. Speaking of fish, Lorcan hates fish with a passion. Dead and alive. It's pretty funny really. It all started after I threw a fish on him when we were seven… another story another time.

* * *

Scorpius POV

I hated the damn sortings. I mean really who cares where the midgets get sorted? We got a couple more Slytherins this year, more then usual.

Then McGonagall went all lecturing on our assess and went on blabbing for a half an hour. Elliot began chipping away at the table with his pocket knife, yes the Flints are terrifying, they care around knives. Fabian was kinda listening, kinda sleeping. Lucas was spying on Lady Potter, and her herd of followers. That kid was going to piss me off. I mean not only did I call dibs, I like yelled dibs. He could have my sloppy seconds, if he still wanted them.

"Oh and I would also like to congratulate our new heads of our houses," Mcgonagall said. Hah, this was my cue.

"Jemima Creevey and Scorpius Malfoy." I jumped out of my seat. The hall erupted in applause. My eyes immediately found fag hag Albus Potter. He looked like he was going to murder me. There was the reaction I was searching for.

My eyes then glided to Lady Potter. Fuck she was pretty, her hair, her eyes, her skin… I really wanted to tap that. Had to turn on the charm. I switched off the famous Malfoy Smirk and turned on the charming smile. She got a creeped out look on her face and turned away. What the hell? That's erm, never happened before… no cute smile? No coy look? Game on Potter!

I basked in my praises and Albus-nasty-Potter's envious hatred as long as I could, then McGonagall got a look on her face, better not mess with the hag, I sat down.

"Damn it dude, when is the fucking food going to get here," groaned Elliot, flinging his knife hard into the table. A group of neighboring girls jumped all terrified. Ninnies.

I sent them my signature oozy beautiful smile and they legit melted and began smiling and giggling.

"Sometimes I don know how you do it," murmured Fabian.

"I'm just a sexy beast," I said smugly with a smirk.

Lukas snorted.

The food filled up the platters. The four of us lunged at the food. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Lily Potter. She was stuffing her face too, damn gotta love a girl with an appetite. I'm so done with anorexic bitches.

We kept eating and between mouths full of food we mumbled a few words about quiditich or some bird who had been visited by the beautiful fairy over the summer.

A-Lo, my seeker, slowly approached our group, sat in front of my beside Fabian. She had grown her dark unruly hair out a bit, it looked nicer then it did. But it did look like she had plumped up a bit over the summer.

"Hey guys," she said quietly.

"Ello A-Lo," Elliot exclaimed and leaned over the table to kiss her on the cheek.

Elliot kisses girls on the cheek a lot, well we all do, it's a sexy Slytherin guy thing.

A-Lo brushed bright red, very unattractive color on her.

"I'm going by Alejandra this year," she murmured.

"Why?" Fabian asked. Always the caring one.

"Sounds more grown up, seeing as this is my last year here-" she trailed off.

"Well you will always be A-Lo to me," Elliot said with a wink.

A-Lo giggled a little, turning an even darker shade of red. Ok Elliot was laying it on a littler thicker then usual (he flirts with everything with a vag), uh gross.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods sweetheart?" I asked, I mean she didn't come over to socialize, what the hell did she want.

"To talk to you guys about quiditich, I figured one of you must have gotten captain…" She mumbled, looking at Lucas, uh what.

"I did," I said simply, drawing her eyes away from Lucas, she looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, I thought Lucas… I mean with you being head boy and with N.E.W.T.S…" she always trailed off at the end of all of her damn sentences, that was going to bother me greatly.

"Don't worry Alejandra I'm good at juggling, we'll be having try-outs in a couple weeks, let you lot get settled in a bit first before I shove quiditich down your throats," I said pleasantly.

Elliot and Fabian blanched slightly and A-Lo's squinty maroon eyes got big. Only Lucas, my dear friend, picked up on my humor, he laughed.

I sighed and sat back a little.

"Alright well I gotta go," A-Lo muttered and got up awkwardly.

"See you later," Elliot said with a wink. Uh, NASTY! Elliot could do way better!

A-Lo blushed so dark I thought she was like suffocating or something. Then she hurried off, eh she was going to be fine.

"Ok what the hell Elliot?" I asked giving him a good slap upside the head.

"OUCH man!" he yelped rubbing his head with his face all scrunched up.

"As your team captain I say no interterm relationships, of any kind. As your friend I say what the hell!" I was exasperated with this kid.

"Well, my parents-" Elliot started.

"Oh right the repopulating of purebloods," Lucas grinned sleazily.

"Should've guessed," murmured Fabian.

Elliot is retarded.

_AN: sorry it took so long to update but I finally got it! Please review! I need some feedback. _


	7. Chapter 7

Lily Potter POV

"Lily, what are you doing?" Dom asked, Ricky peeked up behind Dom to see what mischief I was up too.

The feast was over, it was delicious, as always. Ani got sorted into Gryffindor. (He got a letter from McGonagall last night saying instead of being sorted with the first years he should be sorted separately after the feast, apparently it would have been really embarrassing to stand up there towering over all ye firsties, I think Uncle Charlie talked to dearest Minerva).

Now us grffy girls were kind of unpacking and adding homey touches and such to our dorm. Dom put a black bedspread on her bed and put up a thick black lacy canopy. Ricky put up a bunch of posters of muggle and magical male celebrities on the posts of her bed and the walls.

I put a tie die sheet on my bed (part of me and Lu's extreme tie die marathon this summer), I put up my lacy blue canopy that I found at this weird vintage used store, and covered the posts of my bed and surrounding walls with photos.

I took lots of photos, it was kind of my thing. I loved looking at pictures and reminiscing. I have a magical camera and a muggle camera, I use both.

I had a picture of me and Jeremy from the Yule Ball last year, a picture of me and James eating cotton candy at a muggle fair back when I was ten and he was fourteen, one of me and Lorcan jumping in puddles when we were five, another of me and Teddy right before he left last year with our mouths filled with very berry pie. And there are millions more.

"Nothing!" I yelped and pushed the case back under my bed.

"Right," Ricky said skeptically as she continued doing what ever the hell she doing. Dom giggled, shrugged and turned away.

Ah, a close one. I didn't keep many secrets from my friends. And probably my biggest secret was Belinda.

Belinda was my guitar, my dad gave her to me when I was eight. I don't know why I didn't tell my friends about her, but I don't know, it just seemed really really personal. Belinda was my escape from all the crap.

In our little dorm suite there were three other girls staying: Natalie Finch- Fletchley (hung out with Rose's click out nasty preppy whores, but she was actually pretty chill as a person, she just hung out with them), Judy Beddington (frigid bitch slut omega supreme, Rose's soul sister), and of course Ms. Tart herself Rose Weasley. Oh joy.

They hadn't came back from the feast yet, three guesses where they are… broom cupboard, deserted classroom, maybe in a bush some where on the grounds.

"So I hear there's a party at Hufflepuff's tonight, you guys game, apparently there will be loads of dust?" Ricky asked with a cheeky grin.

"Do you think Frankie will go?" Dom asked hopefully.

Me and Ricky hurled pillows at her.

"Ok ok! I'm down!" Dom laughed.

"Yah I'm game too, gotta kick this year off with a bang," I grinned and smacked hands with Ricky.

"Well then c'mon my bitches! Lets get down to business" Ricky howled. Silly cow. She stripped down and began rummaging through her drawers for some not nasty school robes. I really didn't like the "dress code". I think people should choose what they want to wear, I mean c'mon let our individuality shine through!

"What should I wear?" Dom asked, she was poking around for a new outfit too.

"What about your red skinnies, with your anime t-shirt, and your black converse?" I asked, mentally going through her dark wardrobe in my mind.

"Oh yah, sexy, wear that, Frankie won't be able to keep his hands off you," Ricky winked at Dom naughtily.

"Shut up Ricky!" poor Dom turned bright red. Frankie and Dom were a couple lovey prudes.

"You know it's weird not having Jemima around," I commented, I felt like she should be here. With her head girl status she also got a new delicious suite, one that'd she be sharing with yummy Mr. Malfoy, lucky bastard.

I decided I was going to let the incident on the train go, I mean it really wasn't anyone's fault. Oh the Pacifist in me.

"Dumb bitch, leaving us for her snazzy new place, I say we go rockstar on that shit," Ricky smirked evily.

"Now, now, I say we invade and conquer," I said saucily.

"Aye! I knew there was I reason I kept you are kid," Ricky nodded in mock acceptance.

She was still clad in only her bra and panties. Honestly I was really jealous of her bod (cough I like guys but I'm just pointing it out cough cough). She had big boobs, I was really almost flatchested, and her tummy and hips were curvy, I had an athletic toned straight waist. Her legs were sexy, tan and long, I had skinny legs.

"What should I wear?" Ricky asked after sitting back and staring at all the clothes she had dumped on the floor.

"I say you go like that," I sniggered.

"Yah probably should lose the undergarments though," Dom offered with a teasing smile.

"Damn horn-dogs, I mean seriously Lil, you help gloomy over there but not me? Your husband!" Ricky moaned.

Yup me and Ricky got hitched over the summer, long story.

I sighed in defeat and said "Leather pants, black tank with the strappy back"

"Ah perfect, my lovely wife, while you are at it, go make me a sandwich."

"Ungrateful bastard." I muttered.

As much as I hated "primping" I did a bit anyways.

I decided on a loose white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red high top converse (yes I'm so cool I have high top and low top red converse, funny story I had put red converse on my wish list one birthday so Teddy and James both got me a pair, idiots). I even put on a little make up! Shocker! Only a little mascara, don't tell Lu. Then Ricky tied me to a chair and straightened my hair, dumb bitch.

"Hey Lily, go run over and see if the guys are going too eh?" Ricky asked, her and Dom were still flaffing around with their hair.

"Yes mam," I saluted her happy to get away from their girly grossness and grabbed my broom from beside my bed. My broom was top of the model Nimbus Trickster II, named Ophelia. (Yes I tend to name things).

You see every time you try to go up the stairs of the opposite sex's dorms the stairs turn into a slide and you fall down, but if you ride up on a broom, its cool, the magic doesn't detect you.

The guy's dorm was a lot duller then ours. No canopies, no posters, no cool shit. Ha that's a lie, Albus still had his girl band posters, creep.

"Allo!" I called loudly as I hopped off my broom.

It looked like Lorcan, Ani, and Jeremy were all talking kind of crowded around Jeremy's bed, oh dear Merlin, Jeremy was shirtless, again (inside joke, Jeremy is always shirtless).

On the other side of the room I spotted Albus, Liam, and Hugo playing wizard's chess, losers.

"Hey Lily," Ani beamed, well at least he looked really flipping happy to see me.

"Looking fine Lil," Lorcan winked at me.

"Thanks babe," I laughed and plopped down next to him on his bed. Lorcan and I had been friends the longest out of our clan (we were tight in the womb), I never picked favorites or anything, but me and Lorcan are really close.

Lorcan wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What brings you here, besides to oogle over my sexy body?" Jeremy asked flexing his abs and giving me a better look, dear lord child, enhancing potions are bad.

"No I just came here to stare at your abs," I shrugged.

"Should have known, as soon as the shirt comes off, the girls come flying," Jeremy sniggered.

"You are sucha whore Jeremy," I giggled.

Jeremy shrugged and smirked.

"Nah, there's a party-" I started.

"Party!?" Liam shouted. I swear to Merlin that kid can hear that word from a mile away, he ran over, Albus and Hugo kept their douscher façade and strutted over.

"Hufflepuff, the year kick off," I grinned at Liam's stupidity.

"I thought there wasn't going to be a party this year," Albus questioned snootily.

"Well apparently there is," I grumbled, uh, I really didn't enjoy his presence at all.

"So the Hufflepuffs did step up to the plate this year, awesome!" Liam, blooming party monkey.

"Are they stalked up?" Jeremy asked scratching his abs, bloody hell, put a shirt on man.

"Apparently, Ricky said they had dust," I shrugged, oh my crazy alcoholic drugee friends.

"Firewhiskey?" Liam asked his eyes were wide in excitement, he had whipped out his handy dandy comb and was slicking his hair back, I think that had become like a weird tweak for him.

"I don't know," I answered simply.

"I know the Smith twins got a loot of it, I can go negotiate with them," Liam grinned, winked at me, and sprang up disappearing down the hall. Wow Liam, wow.

"C'mon Hugo, lets go get ready," Albus was smiling. What a fucking girl. He takes longer to primp then I do!

As if seeing the wonderful burn bubbling up to my lips, Lorcan put his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand, but he didn't budge. Damn it! Apparently once you've been pulling that trick since you were one year old the shock wears off.

"Let it go sweetstuff," Lorcan said grinning and released my mouth.

"He is such a pansy! And I had a really good one this time!" I moaned.

"I'm sure you did," Lorcan was grinning and squeezing my shoulders.

"So what are the Parties like here?" Ani asked curiously.

* * *

Scorpius POV

After the feast me and the blind chick had to go meet up with McGonagall. I was honestly super stoked about having a place all to myself. It was going to be freaking sweet, I could bring girls in there and not even worry about an audience. Sweet success.

"I'm Jemima," the blind girl said, her voice was really high pitched and sing-song like. We were waiting outside of her office, someone was already in there. Uh, creepy, she was staring at me with those unseeing eyes. That doesn't even make sense. She was like looking straight into my eyes, but like yah, she is blind.

"I'm Scorpius," I debated whether or not I should like put my hand up to shake her hand…

"Nice to meet you," she grinned, she had a really happy smile. I smiled back, I didn't know why, not like she would see it.

The door to McGonagall's office swung open sharply and nearly bashed me, I jumped aside at the last second.

Out walked "Ani". What the shit. This kid was definitely gonna be a thorn in my side. He looked at me with a weird look in his eye, like he was almost sizing me up. Sure he was like almost my height, but I could definitely take him in a fight. Kid was a tooth pick.

"Sorry," he said with out an ounce of sincerity. Damn that accent! Girls always love an accent.

"Not a problem man," I said cooly.

"Aren't you the kid who gave Lily a concussion on the train?" He asked smugly. Idiot. It was obvious he fancied her, but since he was new I figured we both had a pretty even chance (Ha "even", Toothpick Duster Wannabe vs. Me, fat chance).

"It was an accident, but don't you worry I'll apologize to her myself," I smirked.

That lit a fire in his eyes. I bet Jemima sensed the tension because she cut in.

"Everyone saw it was an accident Ani, silly boy, what house did you get sorted into?" Jemima gushed excitedly. I thought it was weird she used the verb saw, I mean, she didn't see it.

"Gryffindor," Ani said getting his cool back. Fuck "Gryffindor". everyone thinks Gryffindor is the fucking shit. It's not. Slytherin is where it's really happening.

"Oh wow that's so great!" Jemima reached blindly and squeezed his forearm happily. She seemed like one of those people who was happy a lot, but not like over the top faking it, just happy. I could appreciate that.

"Yah, I better go unpack," Ani said grinning and inching back.

"Oh do you know where you are going?" Jemima asked worriedly.

"Oh yah, don't worry about me," Ani assured her. He gave me a stiff nod, that I returned with my trade mark smirk, then set off down the hallway.

"Thanks for, erm, defending me?" I said almost questioningly after an awkward silence.

"Oh, no need to thank me, it was the truth, you didn't mean to," She was smiling all understandingly, it made me smile.

"Who is that Ani kid anyways?" I asked casually.

"Oh, he is super cool, he has been all over the world studying dragons," She was still all grins and pep. Dragons huh? Bet that made him think he was tough.

I wanted to ask more questions, you know scope out the competition, but I thought it would be kinda creepy. I knew she was really good friends with Lady Potter too, maybe I could hint about her later and get a bit of leverage on her I could use.

"So, did you want to be head boy?" Jemima asked, she seemed honestly curious, I mean no one is really sincere anymore. I just didn't like how she didn't really blink, and she was kinda staring past me at the wall.

"Well, I didn't think I was going to get it, and I hadn't really given it much thought, but I guess I'm good with it now," I said scratching the back of my head, trying to find some words.

Honestly I never wanted the responsibility of being head boy. But after some after thought I was happy to have one more thing to top Potter with.

"Well, I've always wanted to be head girl," Jemima said, it kind of looked like she was blushing.

You know when people ask you a question and you answer and then without asking for it they tell you their answer and honestly its just creepy because you are like hey I never asked you? Well I didn't ask her for her answer and she told me anyways and it didn't feel creepy.

I was going to ask her why I think when McGonagall called us into her office. I let Jemima go first (always use my manors around the ladies) then followed her up.

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk looking like a right sour puss.

"Good evening, I just wanted to discuss a couple matters concerning your positions as Head Girl and Head Boy," she said inclining that we should sit down.

"You need to hold a meeting with the other prefects to assign the nightly rounds, students must be put into partners and the hours must rotate, you too must take part in rounds." What the shit? I thought that what we had prefects for! To do our dirty work!

"Also you two will be in charge of hosting a school function this year, in other words a ball or dance of some sort sometime within the year." She took a breath, and I debated if I should be writing all this shit down.

"And, you two are model students so you must uphold the rules of this establishment, refrain from any foolery, fighting, and any other nonsense that is against the regulations of this school." Yah, whatever. I was having a fucking hard time concentrating, she was so monotone. Or maybe it was just that I was so use to tuning her out.

"You are also allowed to punish other students by deducting house points and detentions, but if I hear of either of you taking advantage of dispensation I will have your badge." Well then, I'll just have to make sure I catch Potter in some shinanigans, won't be too difficult.

"You will also be rewarded private living quarters, do not abuse them either." Is wild nonstop shagging considered abusing?

"I know the general criteria was sent along with your badges but I just wanted to remind you of a few finer points, Now your belongings have already been taken to your new accommodations, they are left of the astronomy towers towards the kitchens behind the portrait of the Spanish Conquistador." she stood up and we did too.

Astronomy tower? Kitchens? Fuck yes! Whenever I wanted a for sure lay all I had to do was a bring the girl up to the Astronomy Tower and mumble some shit about how she was more beautiful then stars or something. And hey I was a growing boy who loved him some food.

"Good luck," she said, Bloody hell! Was she smiling? Was that suppose to be a smile?

"Thank you Professor," Jemima was practically oozing excitement.

"Yah thank you," I added as politely as I could. Jemima turned and skipped gracefully from the room. I followed, practically running, anything to get away from her constant blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Once out of the hell hole Jemima said "Oh gosh! I can't wait to see our new rooms!"

Uhh. She can't see! She is blind! Why does she keep saying see?

After I didn't reply for half a second she turned and began skipping down the hall. I walked quickly behind her.

"Jemima?" I asked after following her down corridor after corridor.

"Yes Scorpius?" she asked cheerfully, slowing down to a slow walk, so I could catch up.

"No offense, but how do you know where you are going?" I asked almost timidly.

"I don't," she said simply.

Shock. I mean where the fuck are we? It was really dark and I was unfamiliar with this side of the castle.

"Just kidding!" Jemima laughed so joyfully.

I sighed in relief, and laughed a little.

"My wand, as long as I'm holding it, I just think about where I want to go and I guides me, but I have basically memorized this castle so I don't really need it so much," lifted her wand hand, where her wand and her hand were touching their was a weird red shiny line.

Cool. Magic was basically the shit. I couldn't believe that she had memorized this entire castle, I mean I could see and I hadn't.

"Huh, well that's pretty cool," I said.

"Yah, it's pretty sweet," she smiled and started skipping again, leaving me power walking behind her.

Ok so the astronomy tower is basically on the opposite side of the caste from McGonagall's office. But with Jemima's skipping down secret passage ways we got their in half the time. I caught up with her at the portrait of the Spaniard.

"Buenos tarde mis amigos, what will the password be?" He asked whipping off his hat thing that had a bunch of feathers on it and bowing really deep and gracefully. I decided I was going to make this guy my friend.

I looked to Jemima, but she had her eyes closed, she looked deep in thought.

"How about "Disco Lemonade" ?" Jemima asked with a giggle.

"Ha, sure, what's disco lemonade?" I asked. Thought it could be the name of some alcoholic beverage, or maybe some kind of sex toy, but then again Jemima seemed pretty freaking straight edge.

"I have no idea, it's in one of my favorite songs," Jemima shrugged and giggled again.

"Disco Lemonade it is," I grinned, I was still pretty sure it referred to something dirty, and I was pretty ok with that.

"I will be sure to remember that my lord and lady!" The Spaniard shouted and the portrait swung open.

So really this place was fucking awesome. When you go in there is a big sitting room and a huge fireplace with a bunch of comfy furniture, it looked all cozy and home-like. There is also a giant bookshelf that stretches across the entire left side. Then there is a big stair case that leads you to two smaller circular stair cases.

My room was up the right stair case. My room was freaking sweet. The bed was this giant squishy beast with a dark blue bed spread and a bunch of huge pillows. I liked pillows ok? Is that a crime?

The floors were a simple dark wood. The walls were a light blue, and everything felt bright-ish, unlike back at the Malfoy Manor where everything is a fucking dungeon.

There was a bookshelf, a smaller sitting area, a mini fridge (hells yes), a huge mother fucking muggle flat screen and a billion video games (double hells yes! Fabian got us Slytherin Males hooked on Muggle video games don't tell the rents), and a big ole closet for my sexy attire. I even had my own humongous bathroom. I mean there was a shower and a bathtub! And everything was already unpacked! Yes yes yes yes!

I flopped back on my bed, this year was going to be the best. I laid there for a good five minutes lulling in my good fortune when I heard a tapping at my window. It was Lucas's owl, Nancy. I opened up the window and Nancy flew in and perched next to Owl (they definitely had a little thing going on). I opened up my little letter from Lucas.

Scorpius-

Party. Hufflepuff. Big year kick off. Elliot is chipping in enough muggle beer to intoxicate half of Ireland.

-Lucas

Perfect way to kick off the perfect year!


	8. Chapter 8

_AUTHOR's NOTE:_

What's ups buttercups?

Sorry it took so long, I'm not going to lie and say I was busy. I just haven't been all that inspired! But I think I'm getting my _grove_ back(:

So I was thinking about adding a gossip snippet at the beginning of every chapter (or maybe the end?), just to keep everyone up to date on the wondrous gossip surrounding the lives of our lovely teenagers, sound like a good idea?

Any other ideas, suggestions, or critiques? Do tell(:

Peace out cub scouts!

-Chloe

Lily POV

I (along with the rest of the clan plus some) was waiting for Dom to finish getting ready in the Common room. Lorcan, Ani, Jeremy, Alice, Frankie, Lucy, Leonie, Marie and I were all sitting in the Gryffindor commons.

We all had on our party ensembles. Lorcan, being his sexy self, was wearing a black t-shirt with some graphic design, dark wash jeans that weren't really skinny but they sure weren't baggy, and red converse. He was also wearing a threaded necklace a lot like my own, but he made it himself, it was pretty rad.

Ani was wearing a light green t-shirt with a darker green plaid shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, light wash jeans, and white trainers. He was still wearing his cross necklace, I figured it meant something to him, he didn't take it off.

Jeremy, had put a shirt on, Hallelujah! Not much of a shirt though, a tight red t-shirt that showed off all of his muscles, damn that whore. He was wearing black basketball shorts (don't ask me why), and white basketball shoes. What a jock player man, didn't even play basketball.

Alice looked adorable as always. She was wearing loose dark purple tank top that had a pretty satin ribbon tied beneath her boobs, loose dark wash jeans, and black strappy high heals. Her short dark hair was curled into cute messy ringlets. She was wearing a bit of light makeup too.

Frankie was wearing a navy sweater, loose dark wash jeans, and white sneakers. His swishy black hair made me think of a cat.

Lucy looked lovely, her messy orangey hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail and curly strands had fallen out all around her face. She was wearing a tie died tank that didn't cover her belly button showing off her rad belly button piercing, giant orange swishy pants (technically called Thai fishing pants I think), and a pair of flip-flops.

Leonie was wearing a light pink tank top, warm colored plaid shorts, and white flipflops. Her gorgeous honey colored hair was swept into a side pony and she was wearing a dark pink head band keeping back all the loose strands.

Marie was wearing a lacy white top, jean caprice, and blue flipflops. Her hair was of course still in its French plait.

"Uh I say we go without her," Ricky groaned, sprawled back in an armchair scratching her stomach.

"She'll be down any minute," argued Frankie as he looked nervously down at his watch.

"Fuck it," I growled tromping up the stairs.

It took me, Leonie, Lucy, and Marie to pull Dom out of the bathroom. Damn her and her hairspray. But we got to the party at a reasonable time.

It looked like half of Hogwarts was already there, screaming, drinking, and dancing (aka grinding up one everything and everyone). Oh goodie.

Lorcan was immediately swooped up by a couple of his duster mates.

Jeremy, Lu, and Leonie went off to participate in some wizard drinking games.

Dom and Frankie went of kanoodling in a corner. Grr. Not going there tonight. Tonight was going to be fun god damn it.

Alice, Marie, and Caroline (still don't like her) went off to talk to some people who were sitting around in a circle and resembled a cult.

Ricky jumped right into the grinding pit and was lost for the rest of the evening.

Leaving me with Mr. Ani. Not that I minded, he looked really cute tonight.

But there were two things on my mind tonight: booze and boys.

Can't deny it. Wanted me some man.

Malfoy bubbled up in my brain. Uh, I definitely didn't need another self centered prick in my life. No matter how gorgeous they were. Pop that bubble.

"C'mon Ani! Lets go find some drinks!" I attempted to shout over the roar of the music.

"What!" he yelled back looking utterly confused.

I just chuckled and grabbed his wrist and pulled him though the massive sweaty crowds, trying to find some kind of alcoholic beverage.

We got to a table in the back, a lot of the beers on it were open (rule 234 never take an open drink/ pick up a drink that you put down for more then ½ a second). I bit my lip, and debated what my next move should be. But then as if sent by Merlin himself, the Smith twins came bounding over with arms full of wonderful liquids (muah, wonderful liquids, giggle).

"Oye! Lily! How are you doing seeker?" Reece shouted yanking me into a rough hug. They both called me "seeker", trust me it was silly and cute at first but now it just ticks me off. But I was definitely not going to bring it up now.

"Doing great big boy! How are you Reid!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Uh. Could the music get any louder? And it was awful music too! All I could hear was "I want you to $%^* me so hard-" tasteful eh?

"I'm doing FAHNtastic seeker!" Reid hollered throwing his head back and letting out a loud "YEAH" in time with the music. They both dumped their inventory onto the table, knocking away twenty beer bottles.

Reece thrusted a huuuge bottle of Captain Morgan into my hand and whooped really loud.

"Have fun Seeker!" He shouted and then him and Reid barreled into the bulging mass sweaty Hogwarts students.

The music blared into my ear drums _"We are coming with the 123! every bodies in the club baby!"_

_I looked up at Ani with a sneaky grin on my face. Let the games begin. _

* * *

_Scorpius POV_

_I told Lucas where my new room was in my reply to his note thing. We were all meeting up here before the party, Then I took a nice long shower. I loved showers and baths, they were good for relaxing and sex._

_So basically I decided I needed to look super fly for tonight's events. And if I caught up with Lady Potter I needed to look my Sunday best, yah I'm clever. _

_I put on a blue and black checkered shirt with a black t-shirt underneath (I've been told many a time I look fucking erotic in this shirt, apparently the blue goes well with my eyes and hair, but then again what doesn't?), jeans with these holes in the knees, and my white trainers. _

_I messed my hair up a bit, sprayed myself down with my sexy man cologne, brushed my teeth, thoroughly. _

_I wondered if Jemima was going to the party, can blind girls go to parties?_

_If Jemima was going, maybe she could introduce me to Lily Potter?_

_I imagined Lady Potter grinding up on me in all of her beautiful glory, her little hands tuggin on my luscious golden locks, my hands clenched to her waist pulling her tight on me…_

_As if acting on their own accord my feet began walking towards Jemima's room. _

_I knocked. _

"_Come in Scorpius!" a happy voice trilled. _

_I chuckled and pushed open the door. _

_Holy Shit. Her room. Was the brightest shade of yellow. Ever. It was blinding!_

"_You don't like my room Scorpius?" Jemima giggled. She was sitting up on her bed, that resembled a cloud/marshmallow thing. _

"_No, no. I do, it's just a bit erm, bright?" I said, wondering how the fuck she knew I was grimacing, and why the fuck her walls were this unholy shade of yellow, she couldn't even see it! _

_She just giggled and went back to running her fingers across what seemed like a book. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked curiously walking over next to her bed. _

"_This is Braille, it's how I read, muggles have it too," She said raising the book up to me._

_I gently ran my fingers over the white dots and sat down on the very edge of her bed, making sure not to cross any "friend" boundaries. Weird. Who the fuck came up with this?_

"_Are all your text books in Braille?" I asked._

"_Yup," she said grinning almost proudly. _

"_How did you learn Braille?" I asked. I mean she couldn't see in the first place so how did she know what all the little dots meant?_

_So basically I sat there for a good fifteen- twenty minutes and she explained it in depth. It was actually fairly interesting, I listened. _

"_Are you going to the party?" I asked once our Braille discussion had come to an end._

"_Oh, no, I can't handle Parties, well I can when there aren't a lot of people, but definitely going to sit this one out," she was smiling so cheerfully. She didn't seem bummed out at all. _

"_Oh well, sorry," I mumbled awkwardly. _

"_Oh no! Don't be sorry, I have some school work I need to catch up on anyways," she laughed and patted my wrist. _

_What the hell was she catching up on? School hadn't even started. Crazy bird. But whatever leave her to her "Catching up". _

"_Alright Jemima, ill see you later?" I asked getting up slowly. _

"_Of course!" she laughed. Her smiley- giggliness was flipping infectious, I smiled and chuckled as I left the room. _

_I headed down into the "Living room" area of the suite. It had a big warm feeling to it. I spied the giant shelves of books. I went over to investigate the literary materials. All the books had a copy right next to it in Braille. Interesting. My eyes swept the shelves for some hidden treasure. _

_I really liked books, they were so useful. And they were good for getting your mind off crap and shit like that. _

_I started with the first couple shelves, muggle books. Almost all the books seemed fairly, freaking boring. Lots of smarty farty shit. But I found a couple ones: "Ender's Game" by Orson Scott Card, "The Cay" by Theodore Taylor, "The Gunslinger" by Stephen King, and "The Silence of the Lambs" by Thomas Harris. _

_Then out of the corner of my eye I spied a book titled "Learning Braille", I grabbed that one too. I headed back up to my room, to put the books down. _

_I was about five stairs up when I heard a war commence outside. _

"_What business do you have intruding upon my masters' chambers?" demanded the little Spanish dude in the portrait. _

"_We are just trying to go inside and see Scorpius! He invited us!" yelled Elliot. _

"_No one passes without the password!" shouted the Spaniard obviously getting pissy with my idiot friends. _

"_SCORPIUS, open the fucking portrait!" roared Elliot. _

"_Calm the hell down Elliot," Fabian said, I could hear his eyes rolling. _

"_Um Scorpius, I think your friends are here," Jemima giggled musically, I hadn't noticed her but she was now at the top of the stairs. D'awe she looked ridiculous, cute but ridiculous. She was wearing a light blue nightgown, it wasn't grannyish, but it definitely wasn't sexy, her long goldy blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, she even had flipping bunny slippers. _

"_Erm, sorry about that Jemima those are just my loser friends," I felt all guilty. I looked down at the giant pile of books in my arms. Fuck. I didn't want my friends to know I read. _

_Its not that I was embarrassed. I mean I could even make reading look cool. But I just didn't want them to know, it was my thing. Its how I got my mind off the crap._

_I felt frozen, I didn't want the pack of idiots outside to rip down the portrait but I had to stash the books. Jemima pranced down to my side. _

"_Here, how about I take those to my room, I can put them in yours once you leave?" Jemima asked quietly with the sweetest little smile. _

_My jaw dropped. What the hell? How did she always freaking know!_

"_Yah, uh, yah, that would be really nice of you, yah thank you," I was so confused._

_Jemima touched my hair in an almost mothering way, plucked the pile out of my arms and skipped back up the stairs, humming quietly to herself. What an odd duck. _

_I unfroze and ran to the portrait and yanked it open. _

"_What the hell guys? Couldn't you wait a couple flipping minutes?" I seethed as my mates shoved past me into my pad. _

_Lucas was wearing a pink polo and white jeans, he looked retarded. Fabian was wearing a light blue shirt with the first four button undone, and some light wash jeans, and, I don't even want to say it, man flops. He was such a fucker, he's never even surfed before. I was going to have to start beating him if he ever said "Brah". Elliot was wearing an obscenely tight neon green (made his eyes look fucking weird, weirder then usual) t-shirt, and black and red basket ball shorts, he looked even more retarded then Lucas. _

_Together we looked like a sick aversion of the damn Jonas Brothers. Fuck, not what I was aiming for. Well fuck it, as long as I got to be Joe. I mean no one likes Kevin, and Nick is a fucking pussy, he is like a fucking diabetic or something, pussy. Eh, I'm still hotter then all the Jonas brother put together though. _

_We chilled out for a little bit, they absolutely loved my new crib. But I refused to tell them my password, I mean I seriously didn't want them randomly barging in. This was my sweet solitude. But when I wanted they could come over. _

_I even introduced them briefly to Jemima. It was weird Lucas got all shy and prat like, Elliot was just a complete asshole to her (she is a m-word, I refuse to use that word, but you have to remember the Flints are CRAZY, they are all into that pureblood stuff, so because of his psycho parents he is like bred to hate m-words), but Fabian liked her. I mean it was hard not to like her when she skipped into my room giggling like mad._

_We headed over to the party fairly early, all of us were so pumped to get our game on, my room just couldn't contain us, so now I found myself just outside of the Hufflepuff common room. I had some serious doubts whether or not the little Hufflepuffers could handle this but all my doubts were blown away as soon as I opened the portrait. Well hot damn, tonight was my night._

* * *

_Lily POV_

_I wasn't really drunk, I mean I was bit tipsy, but nothing too bad. Ani surprised me by becoming effectively smashed within a good thirty minutes. He was just downing drink after drink._

_I now found myself in the middle of a huge grind train, Ani in front of me, a Ravenclaw girl (who I didn't really know, but she was in my potions class last year) behind me, I think Jeremy was behind said Ravenclaw girl but I'm not entirely sure, and of course Rose got herself in front of Ani (hah, twat). As much as I love grinding on my sweaty friends I started loosing interest. _

_Honestly I was a little disappointed, I don't know why, but I think I just pictured things to be different. Well for one I envisioned being drunk off my ass. But for one Ani drank, everything. And for two all my other people were drunk as shit so I had weird feeling I was going to be responsible for getting all of their smashed asses back to the commons. Damn it!_

_Out of no where Ani span around and grabbed hold of my waist, he was grinning mischievously, drunkenly but still mischievous. I peered around and saw a very disgruntled Rose grabbing Ani's waist and grinding up behind Ani. Ani grabbed my pants by my belt loops and pulled me hard into him, then ground down hard. Well shit, someone was horny…_

_It felt really good, yes I was a horny little kid. My body started reacting and yah. After like a minute, I knew I had to stop before I let it get out of hand, and Ani was drunk off his mind, he had no idea what he was doing. _

"_I need to get some air, ill be right back!" I yelled into his ear. His poor face fell, but I shimmied quickly out of his grip and attempted to push myself towards the portrait. _

_It was quite a feat but after pushing my way through countless couples and crawling on my hands and knees at one point, I emerged on the other side of the intense crowd. What a bunch of horny bastards. _

_I cool air of the corridor felt absolutely amazing, it was exactly what I needed. It was super dark and I began walking, just trying to clear my head, I knew I had to go and try to round up my friends eventually. _

_I made me my way towards the astronomy tower, had a nice view. Some fresh air. _

_I stumbled once on my way up the stairs, but other wise got up there completely un harmed. To my surprise the Astronomy Tower was already being inhabited (thankfully not by some kids having sex). _

_Mr. Fuck Me Malfoy was holding up his cute friend who helped me up on the train while he dry heaved over the side of the tower. _

_Malfoy's head whipped around and his eyes went wide when he saw me "Potter!" he dropped his arm from around his friend and his friend nearly fell over the edge but Malfoy grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back down. His friend hit the floor with a thud, oooh, that'd hurt in the morning. _

"_Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I said with my eyebrows raised saucily, I mean this kid gave me a concussion, I could take the piss out of him if I wanted. _

"_Dude, itss the Potty girl, Scorrpieeous!" His cute friend was slumped down on the ground smiling dazedly. _

"_Shut up Lucas, go to sleep," Malfoy snapped. Hah, even his voice was fricking dreaming. _

_Lucas smiled at me and mumbled something I couldn't make out and then just kept mumbling, Scorpius rolled him onto his side with his leg. D'awe, how cute, a bromance. _

_Enter awkward silence. _

"_Soooo, Potter, sorry about the thing on the train," Scorpius said giving me a cute smirky look. _

"_I'm sure you are," I said sarcastically but I smiled a little._

"_Hey now I don't go around hitting little girls for fun," he said winking, uh, yum. He didn't seem drunk at all. _

"_Who are you calling little?" I hated it when people made fun of my tiny stature. _

"_What are you three feet tall?" he taunted that smirky grin growing a bit. Bastard. _

"_Three foot one thank you very much," I said mockingly. _

"_Ooooh my bad, " Malfoy chuckled._

_I laughed and shook my head, not a good idea, my vision got all swimy. I walked a little farther away from the stairs just in case. _

"_So what brings you here Potter girl, why aren't you out enjoying the festivities?" Scorpius asked lighting up a fag. _

"_You know you shouldn't smoke, those things will kill you," I said out of habit, I hated the smell, Vic smoked. Dumb bitch. _

"_Well at least now I will die happy," He said with a wink. _

_I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't having all that much fun, what are you doing here?" _

_Scorpius tapped his lump of sleeping friend with his shiny white trainer._

"_Well aren't you just a good Samaritan, looking out for your friends," I teased. _

"_That's me, I'm just an all around good guy," he said with a teasingly sexy look. _

"_Some how I doubt that," I giggled despite myself, I mean I knew the guy was an ass, but he was a cute silly ass. _

"_Smart girl," he said approvingly. _

_I sighed and leaned back against a pillar. _

"_You know I don't bite, why don't you scoot on over here and take a peak at the stars, they look mighty lovely," he said with a cheeky smile. _

"_How do I know you wont just push me over the edge? Finish off what you started this morning?" I teased. _

_Out of no where Scorpius grabbed my wrist and yanked me over, through his cigarette over the balcony thing, he pushed my thighs up against the edge and pressed up behind me, his chin was rested against my head, his arms against mine. _

"_Well shit if you wanted me to look at the stars that damn bad you could've just said so!" I said letting out a gush of air. _

_Scorpius just chuckled. Uh he smelled yummy, like delicious man plus cigarettes. If you took away the cigarette smell, he'd even smell sexy. _

_He felt so warm against me, and It felt so nice, I fit against him so well, with out my own permission I let my head rest back against his chest. I just told myself it was because I was a little drunk. _

_I don't know how long we stood there, as retarded as it sounds it could've been minutes or hours. Soon I began nodding off to sleep against him. _

"_C'mon Potter let's get you back to your friends," Scorpius whispered into my ear, he sounded… nice. He didn't wasn't all attitude. _

"_Eh they are all probably passed out drunk some where" I said with a sigh and pulled away from him. I missed the warmth immediately._

_My legs had like turned to jello and I shook them out a couple times, Scorpius chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him, he faked hurt. And I giggled like a stupid school girl. Damn alcohol. _

"_C'mon kid," Scorpius said taking my hand and pulling me towards the winding staircase. _

"_What about your friend?" I asked gesturing towards the mound of boy. _

"_He's sleeping up here tonight," Scorpius said simply. _

"_I hope no crazy girls come up here and take advantage of him," I said with mock severity. _

_Scorpius's laughter bounced around the stair well. It was hot. _

_As soon as we were at the bottom of the stairs Scorpius dropped my hand. I immediately missed how well my hand fit in his, I pretended like I didn't care… because I didn't care… right? _


	9. Chapter 9

_I spy- _

A certain Doom and Gloom Cupcake and Cat Boy (Frankie) heading off into an empty classroom after le Partay at like 1 in the morning, what shenanigans could they have gotten up too? Well they did reappear at like 6 the next morning looking very tidy and snuck back into Gryffindor territory.

Our favorite Bad Ass Babe (Ricky) leaving the scene with a certain sexy Hufflepuff quiditich Captain, aka Mr. Shay Davies. Lucky bastard.

Our Shirtless Hero (Jeremy) passed out drunk on the front lawn. Any one know how he got there?

Our Favorite Duster getting it on with a certain Goldstien Girl, two guesses who… cough Leonie cough cough. They could be found stumbling awkwardly out of a broom cupboard on the third floor buttoning and zipping certain garments, sporting some wonderful sex hair. Those dirty dogs. It was a rumor last year that they had a little friends with benefits relationship going on.

A cute little Violin Girl (Alice) and a snobby Caroline Smith (she doesn't even get a code name) heading to the Ravenclaw commons at like 11:30 pm… lame.

The wicked middle Potter boy leaving the scene with Judy Nasty Beddington at about 2 am, he was spottied running (as if his life depended on it) out of the Gryffindor Girls' Dorms with his shirt on backwards at like 5 am. Can anyone say one night stand?

Sheep Boy (Hugo) followed the wicked middle Potter Boy all night till he was ditched for Beddington, I guess someone doesn't follow the Mates before Dates law… Sheep boy attempted to score with a certain 7th year Ravenclaw, but they were last scene outside of the Ravenclaw commons, her on her hands and knees (I know what your thinking) barfing (hah.) at about 3 am. Needless to say Sheep boy was fast asleep in his bed by 3:15 am.

Ms. Tart (Rose) could be found throwing herself on a Foreign Hottie all night, but was actually seen leaving with a 5th year Slytherin kid. What a cougar… and a slut.

Our Favorite Foreign Hottie (Ani) woke up next to a certain Sexy Hippie (Lucy) in the… Shrieking Shack? Way to get creative kids. They arrived back to the facility the next morning at a 12 am. Can you say late? But rumor has it they stopped for breakfast in Hogmeade before heading back. Interesting development I must say.

Our Fab Surfer Boy (Fabian) was last seen going into the Room of Requirement at a whopping 11 pm. He left early! No one saw anyone else go in there with him, but what would our Studly Slytherin be doing on his own? A fairly reliable source says they saw someone going in there at like 10:30 pm… Interesting.

Snake Boy (Elliot) was seen leaving at around 3 am with… two girls! Little rascal! Said two girls were from Gryffindor house but no names can be given to faces.

Our Second in Command (Lucas) woke up alone. In the Astronomy Tower. At like 3 pm the following day. Awwe poor Lucas.

Rugged Romeo (Scorpius) was seen leaving at about 1 am with a smashed Lucas and heading off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower he was seen leaving at about 2:30- 3 am with a certain Cynical Juliet, He appeared to have walked her to the Gryffindor Commons, but did NOT follow her in. He was seen heading back into his suite ALONE. My word! The next morning at breakfast it was said that our Rugged Romeo while eating with our Fad surfer seemed slightly antsy and kept sneaking peeks and the Gryffindor table, yet our Cynical Juliet did not make it down for breakfast. Has our heartless Slytherin really changed his ways? Or does he have something else in mind?

Our Blind Bird ( Jemima, of course) went to bed at a reasonable time and was the only one in all of Hogwarts to be early to her first class.

_~ with my little eye_

_Your lovely Vigilante _

_Miss Chloe _

_(certain reviews will be featured in next "I Spy")_

Lily POV

I hate History. I hate it. It's Boring and I hate it. Binns, le Ghostly fucker, is killing me slowly with his voice. Twas the last class of day and I was sitting next to Ani and Alice, hah both of their names start with A.

So basically everyone over the age of fourteen would have a major hangover today but, everyone over the age of fourteen ifs fully equipped with a years supply of Weasley's Hangover Be Gone.

So back to me hating history. IT'S THE SUBJECT FROM HELL. Dad always says to make for a better future we must understand the mistakes of our past. FUCK IT. Don't go evil, or you will die. that's my motto.

So Ani and Lucy got back to school at like 12 am today, but apparently all they did was dust up at the shrieking shack together, sleep, and then eat. Completely unexciting. But me thinks Lu is getting some hots for my fine foreign string bean friend.

"Ms. Potter?"

"Eh?" I said my head flying up from my book. There were sniggers all around.

"Please keep your head up, Ms. Potter, you may miss something," Damn him.

"Yes Professor Binns," I nodded, as soon as he turned around my head thumped back down onto my book.

"Chin up Lily, it's the last class of the day," Alice whispered rubbing my back.

"You can not fathom my hatred for this subject Alice," I moaned into my book.

Ani and Alice sniggered.

After what seemed like hours we were permitted to leave. I basically flew out the door.

The three of us made our way down to dinner.

Ricky, Jeremy, and Jemima were already there. Ricky's head was on Jemima's shoulder and she was yawning, damn that girl had a big mouth. Jeremy was flexing his giant arm muscles, trying to see if he could get the sleeves of his robes to rip. Idiot.

"Hey there ye merry old folk," I giggled. They were the oldest of our little mafia. Uh, I couldn't believe they would be gone next year, totally didn't want to think about it.

"Who are you calling old you blooming bastard?" Ricky said ending in a yawn.

"Yes Ricky we all know Davies wore you out last night," I said with a wink. I noticed Jeremy stiffen, uh, he was so old fashioned and Grandpa-ish, shh don't tell but he is waiting for marriage! That is the whole ironic thing about us calling him a slut.

Ok so I figure I should I should inform about my virgin status. I still have my v-card. But I'm not "innocent" per say. I had a little boyfriend this last summer. Jake, the neighbor kid, muggle boy. Very cute, and convenient, he lived down the road. But obviously it was just a rad summer thing. I'm not going into the whole ordeal. And yes it was an ORDEAL.

"Uh, that kid never stops," Ricky grumbled.

We all broke out laughing, except for Grandpa.

Lorcan, Dom, and Frankie slumped down next to us.

Dom and Frankie just like began sucking face the minute they sat down, like really WTF?

"Duuude, so like Lily, I hear you had a really interesting night last night," Lorcan said wiggling his eyebrows as he plopped down next to me.

"Lily! What, or should I ask who did you do last night?" Alice giggled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ani, who was talking to Jeremy, snap to attention.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Lorcan said sniggering.

Insert giggles, gasps, and sniggers.

"Aye aye Lily, I hear he is hung like horse," Ricky said with a smirk.

"I didn't sleep with him," I laughed, but now my head was being filled with some really dirty thoughts.

"That's not what I heard from Nicholas Macmillan who heard from Hadley Winston who heard from Natalie Finch-Fletchley who heard from Serena Cyrus who heard from Ethan Flint who heard from-" Oh my god, did this weird gossip train ever end?

"Dear Merlin Lorcan!" Jemima giggled.

"Sorry, well in the end some Slytherin girl who's name escapes me, I think it starts with a L, saw you and Scorpius Malfoy holding hands walking down from the Astronomy tower," Lorcan said with a cheeky grin.

"Well this nameless Slytherin girl who's name may have began with an L is mistaken, he was just helping me down, I was tipsy I was going to fall," I said, it wasn't a total lie? I just wanted to keep all that on the down low, I mean what would my friends think of me?

"Good girl Lily, Malfoy is bad news," Jeremy said with an approving nod.

"I don't think he is that bad," Lorcan defended.

"I feel like we are all forgetting that he gave Lil a concussion on the train," Ani said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Oh Ani, he really didn't mean to, he feels really bad about it, we just don't understand the animosity between Albus and Scorpius," Jemima said sweetly.

"Ooooh Jemima, you going soft on your little head boy," Lorcan teased poking Jemima in the ribs. Ok weirdest thing ever, I felt… jealous? Sad? I couldn't compete with Jemima, she was so beautiful and smart and sweet… wait why am I even thinking about competing with Jemima!? I didn't like Scorpius!

"What? Merlin No, he is just a friend," Jemima said looking directly at me.

"Well I wouldn't be mad at Lily for tapping that, I mean he is a god in bed," Ricky shrugged.

"And you would know?" Jeremy asked sternly.

"You Fat Lard Jeremy, you sound like my Dad, no I haven't gotten down and dirty with Malfoy, but I'm not deaf," Ricky said rolling her eyes at Jeremy. He really was a player, a big headed, asshole, what ever I thought I felt last night was just the alcohol, he was nothing but a self centered git… a self centered womanizing git.

"It's true he doesn't have the best track record," Lorcan agreed with a sigh.

Jemima sighed quietly.

"Well, regardless, be ready to face a pretty pissy Albus later.." Lorcan said with a chuckle.

"Oh shittin hell," I groaned, of course. My head hit the table.

Everyone laughed.

Lorcan put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"You know I feel bad for you, Jemima," Ricky said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Jemima asked.

"You cant watch porn," Ricky said.

Scorpius POV

Lily.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked so cute last night. Her face was all flushed, those big green eyes were so bright, her hair smelled so good like flowers…

Uh I needed to snap out of this, all I wanted was to get her knickers. That's it. That's all ways it.

But last night when I was holding her… all I was thinking was how nice it felt, usually I have no time for kanoodling, I just like getting to the good stuff, but it just felt so nice. Uh. confusing.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Fabian asked. We were at breakfast.

"What?" I asked, yanking my eyes away from the Gryffindor table, I really wanted to see her again. Maybe when she was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast I could walk her to her next class… oh hell no, I'm fucking going insane! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm SCORPIUS FUCKING MALFOY. I DO NOT walk girls to class.

"You keep staring at the Gryffindor table, who are you waiting for?" Fabian asked with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your fucking face, I'm not waiting for anyone," I snapped.

"What ever," Fabian said that stupid smirk was driving me insane.

"Have you seen Elliot?" I asked.

"Nah I didn't seen him at the Party at all," Fabian said looking away, looking a bit uncomfortable. Huh, weirdo.

"Hmm," I pondered. You see the nice thing to do would be to try to find him to see if he was ok, but I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I didn't play nice.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Fabian asked.

"He is asleep in the Astronomy Tower, he needed to sleep it off," I shrugged.

The Astronomy Tower. Her hair, her soft skin, her eyes, her lips, her slender little bod… Fuck everything. I needed therapy. Quiditich, quiditich therapy would cure anything I was coming down with… Hah… coming down… Lily's lips coming down my abs, her tiny fingers undoing my pants buttons…

I shot up from the table, effectively knocking over a bunch of plates and cups and shit.

"What the fuck dude?" Fabian moaned, his breakfast had splattered all over him.

"Sorry man, I got to go, uh forgot something," I mumbled scratching the back of my head.

I power walked out of the great hall.

Lily POV

I was sitting in the common room with Lu, who had missed dinner because her and Ani had detentions for being so late this morning. I saved her some dinner and now we were in the Gryffie commons and she was enjoying a little feast.

I hadn't seen Scorpius all day, and I was thankful. It would have been so awkward. And I really wasn't looking forward to** him totally ignoring my existence**…

I was talking to Teddy through our notebooks.

_How was the party Lil?- T_

_Eh, not that great- L_

_Any need to know details?- T_

_Well, I think getting engaged is a need to know, but hey I'm a lunatic- L_

_Your breaking my heart Potter- T_

_You broke mine first Lupin- L_

_I'm really sorry Lily Lunatic Potter, and I solemnly swear that, even if it takes the rest of my life I will put your heart back together- T_

_Don't get all soppy on me Lupin- L_

_Sorry Darling, but I have to go, I will talk to you soon- T_

_Ciao- L_

I looked up and Lu had a giant wad of pasta in her mouth, and she was looking at me with giant bug eyes, she resembled a muppet. I broke down laughing.

"S'not funny!" Lu whined through a mouthful of food.

"Charming Lu," I said in between laughs.

"Ahm," Oh look what the cat dragged in. And I thought I had done such a great job avoiding him too, well I guess sitting in the middle of the commons wasn't the smartest…

"Sup Bro?" I asked sweetly.

Well Albus looked as asshole-ish as usual. His foe hawk was especially foe hawk-ish, his glasses were especially glasses-ish, his trendy attire especially trendy-ish, etc. I was surprised he was on his own, Hugo or Liam were always with him.

"Lucy eat with your mouth closed," Albus chided all snobbily.

"Shove off cuz," Lucy retorted playfully chewing with her mouth open even wider giving us a good preview of her soon to be digested food.

"Uh, you guys are so immature," Albus said rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy who still sleeps with a night light," I scoffed.

"Shut up you little whore midget," Albus hissed, after looking around, making sure no one else heard that. Bloody self obsessed little prick.

"Whore midget? That's a new one eh Lu?" I laughed. Really? _Whore midget?_

"Getting creative there Al?" She laughed.

"You guys are both so damn annoying, did you know that? And any girl who sleeps with Scorpius Fucking Malfoy is a whore!" Albus snapped. I knew this was coming, I jumped up and put my hands on my hips and put on my best Ginny Weasley (aka mum) glare.

"Any boy who sleeps with Judy Beddington has hit rock bottom," I said back completely calmly.

"So you did sleep with him!" Albus basically shouted. He was towering over me, bloody hell, did he get taller?

"Does it matter if I did? I thought you wanted to pretend I didn't exist this year?" I asked with a little raised eyebrow, my cheeky little eyebrow.

"Well I cant pretend like you don't exist if your sleeping around with my fucking enemy!" Woah there, hah. He really was pissy.

"Enemy? What are you a firsty?" I taunted. I mean c'mon he was seventeen.

"I'll tell Mum and Dad," he said flatly, pulling at straws. Hah.

"Go for it, and then I'll tell them all about all the shit you've been getting up to too," I said, he had nothing, he knew it.

Albus looked down for a second, he looked like he was seething in silence. Then he looked up.

"Lily," Albus whispered. Holy shit, he was, he looked, he sounded… sincere?

"I don't know what he said to you, to get you in bed, but he isn't a good guy Lily… Lily please-" He looked so sad, and sounded so desperate, I had to stop this nonsense.

"I didn't sleep with him," I said sitting back down, fidgeting with my notebook.

Apparently I looked sincere too because he sighed in relief. Then as if breaking out of a trance his stupid idiot asshole prick façade was up. He glared warningly at me and then whipped around and went up into the guys dorms.

"Wow," Lucy muttered.

"He is a good actor," I sighed. Gah, I couldn't believe I fell for the stupid "I'm going to pretend to care but I really don't because I'm a prick" act. Stupid stupid stupid.

"I don't think that was an act Lily," Lucy murmured.

* * *

-_I would like to apologize again to the person I offended with the diabetic comment the previous chapter. It was just in character writing and does not reflect my personal beliefs. _

_If you loved me you'd review._

_Sincerely Chloe._

_(certain reviews will be featured in next "I Spy")_


End file.
